


相思十诫（相遇系列）

by Looop



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Lofter搬运, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looop/pseuds/Looop
Summary: 设定：八岁的小杰克对萨拉查一见钟情，但海军头子对他并不感兴趣。想写个杰克疯狂追求萨拉查，臭不要脸，死缠烂打，最终成功上位的故事。（Lofter搬运，车老被吞）





	1. 相遇

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的Lofter: http://exmachina.lofter.com/

**1. 相遇 （杰克八岁，萨拉查二十一）**

第一次遇见那个丧心病狂的杰克·斯派洛，他还是个八岁的孩子，而勒萨罗中尉也刚刚被分配到沉默玛丽号上还没满三个月。他的长官，阿曼多·萨拉查小他整整七岁。萨拉查是西班牙皇家海军有史以来最年轻的一位船长，也是勒萨罗遇见过最狠心的一位。他们在短短的三个月内击沉了七艘海盗船，而萨拉查每次只留一个活口，剩下的该杀的杀该烧的烧，让那些海盗的血染红加勒比碧蓝的海水。水里的血很快会引来那些食肉的海洋生物。时间长了，沉默玛丽号也就难免成了鲨鱼的宠儿，无论航行到哪片海域，总有一两只白鲨懒洋洋的跟随其后。海上屠夫能够掌控鲨鱼的传言就这样诞生了。萨拉查倒不介意被众人冠上这样恐怖的一个称号，他对清除海盗有着几乎病态的执着。勒萨罗并不清楚船长的过去，不过他可以打赌一定和萨拉查早逝的父母有关。

那天，他们在返回西班牙殖民地的途中停靠在了圣胡安的一个港口。那里是一个自由的港口城市，有着无数条来自各个帝国的军船。勒萨罗跟着他那位年轻的船长和几位卫兵穿梭在热闹的临海集市。男人并未向他的大副透露他想找的东西，但勒萨罗大概已经猜到了，毕竟萨拉查内心唯一的一点柔情全部都献给了他那个宝贝妹妹。

果然，他在一个老妇人的摊铺前停了下来，顺手摸起了一个用贝壳和珍珠做成的小巧八音盒。不过还没等他那身材挺拔的船长开口询问价钱，一个瘦小的身影嗖的一下跟猴子一样顺着男人的裤管窜了上去。萨拉查几乎是下意识的抱住了孩子。

几乎同时，背后有人大喊，“站住，小贼！让开，都给我让开！” 

等沉默玛丽号的大副反应过来，几个穿着像是英国海军的男人冲出了人群。萨拉查怀里的小孩连忙环住了男人的脖子，脏兮兮的小脸儿紧贴着萨拉查面无表情的俊脸。

“爹地，那些人凶我！”

软糯撒娇的语气让大副情不自禁的头皮一麻。他有些担心那个年轻嗜血的暴脾气船长会做出什么不妥的选择。

“哼，西班牙佬的小孩嘛，果然这幅德行。” 对面的金发碧眼的英国人露出了不屑的表情。勒萨罗知道那家伙玩完了。虽然跟着萨拉查时间不长，但他知道他船长记仇能力简直是是无人能比。

勒萨罗之前听说如今二十一岁的萨拉查已经在脾气上收敛了许多，但他似乎一瞬间还是在萨拉查脸上看到了十几岁毛头小子的愤怒，随后那阴冷的一笑吓得大副鸡皮疙瘩都掉了一地。

“我女儿做了什么？” 萨拉查漫不经心的问道。

勒萨罗差点被自己的口水呛死。明明是个穿裙子的小男娃儿，他那伟大的船长是不是有点瞎？

那小孩似乎也很意外这位长腿叔叔竟然如此痛快的配合，但随后眼珠一转，搂着萨拉查的脖子搂的更紧了。

“她偷了我们的钱袋！” 对面的英国鬼愤恨的说。

“你有证据吗？” 萨拉查问。

金发男人脸胀的通红，“我，我看到了！”

“甜心，你有偷他的钱吗？” 男人刻意放轻语气问怀里的娃娃，一只手温柔地拨开小孩那头卷曲的棕色长发。孩子眨了眨乌黑发亮的眼睛，一口咬定，“我没有，爹地。他们冤枉我。”

“呐，她没有偷你们的东西。” 萨拉查说完，转身要走，却被那个打头的英国人一把抓住了胳膊。随后的一切发生的太快。勒萨罗几乎是没看到他的船长何时拔的剑。锋利的剑在金发男人的脖子上划破了一道浅浅的口子。

“她说了没有偷，如果想活着回去，我建议你们现在就滚，英国佬。”

看到实力明显敌不过，五个海军骂骂咧咧的不情愿地走开了。

小孩看那麻烦的家伙走远了，立马挣脱了男人的怀抱，打算开溜。结果刚才还保护过他的那把剑嗖的一下钉住了小孩衣服的下摆。萨拉查脸上和善的笑容有些惊悚。

“姑娘，我给你三秒钟。”

小男孩皱起了眉头。

“三”

微弱的挣扎了一下。

“二”

“一”

小孩快速的把藏进嘴里的银色勋章吐了出来。

妈呀，勒萨罗和其他属下都看傻了。这又是什么时候偷的？

面容清秀的小男孩把沾满了口水的勋章递给了男人。萨拉查的嘴角抽搐了一下，然后转向站在一旁的大副，用眼神示意让他接过来。勒萨罗只能在三位属下们同情的目光下硬着头皮伸出了手。

“喂，我可以走了吗，大叔？” 小孩吊着眼不耐烦的问道。很显然刚才甜蜜的乖巧只是装出来的。

船长的笑容更加吓人了，“可爱的姑娘，还有呢？”

“没有了，” 孩子继续装傻。

僵持了十几秒后，男孩像泄了气的皮球一样老老实实的掏出了藏进裙摆下的四袋钱，其中一袋竟然是萨拉查的。男人只拿走了自己的钱。

“勒萨罗中尉，西班牙的法律是如何对待偷窃者的？” 萨拉查板着脸问。

“断手后打入大牢。” 大副配合着说，看到那男孩瑟缩了一下。

“我改了，军爷，以后再也不敢了。” 嘴上这样说，孩子却早已变戏法儿般的让其余的钱袋消失的无影无踪了。

“哦？真的？” 

“嗯！” 孩子点头如捣蒜。

“那我们让命运女神来决定吧？” 萨拉查明显在逗孩子玩了，从口袋里掏出了一枚银色的比索，“面朝上我给你一条活路，面朝下就送你去见你那些逝去的同类，如何？”

男孩打了个冷颤。

沉默玛丽号的船长笑了，将那枚硬币抛向空中。勒萨罗大副清楚的看到硬币是面朝下落下的。萨拉查撇了他一眼，随后笑着蹲下给那个紧张的孩子看手中的硬币。“看来神明还是打算给你一次改悔的机会，我可爱的小麻雀。”

 大副惊讶的看着撒谎的男人。 

“你几岁了，孩子？” 萨拉查问道，伸手将男孩的脏发顺到耳后。

“八岁，” 小孩喃喃的说，眼睛有些痴迷的盯着面前那位英俊的西班牙海军头子。

萨拉查掏出了七枚银币，加上刚才的那枚比索，正好八枚，放进了孩子小小的手掌里。

“一岁一枚，” 语气温柔的过分，萨拉查低头吻了一下孩子光洁的额头，“我希望你能把你那聪明的头脑用在有用的方面，而不是偷窃，麻雀。”

大副看着男孩脸上慢慢爬上了一抹非常可疑的红晕。简直了，阿曼多·萨拉查连小孩都不放过。旁边卖东西的老妇人都投来了欣赏的目光。勒萨罗大副看那娃娃似乎不舍得走，三步一回头。

“大哥哥，” 孩子走了两步又开口喊道。萨拉查笑着望着他，于是小孩的脸更红了。“你妹妹会更喜欢旁边那个谜语魔方的。”

“哦？” 萨拉查看了看店铺上的东西，回头的时候那孩子已经消失在人群里了。男人低声笑了，“那臭小子简直和玛丽娜一个样子，叽叽喳喳个不停。”

原来你知道那娃是个带把儿的啊。勒萨罗大副在心里翻了个大大的白眼。 

男人徘徊了一会儿，硬是把八音盒和魔方都买了。

嘴角带着玩味的笑，萨拉查说道，“走，勒萨罗，我们今晚出发，返回波多黎各。”

“是，长官。”

看来船长今天心情还是相当不错的。

只可惜大副并不知道倒霉的事情才刚刚开始。

 

-

 

返航的第一晚勒萨罗值了第一班，好不容易被替换后还没来得及睡熟就被手下又叫醒了。男人皱着眉走出寝室时天边已经泛起了一抹粉红，眼看就要清晨了，大概休息的机会也随之泡汤了。打了一个大大的呵欠，勒萨罗没好气的瞪了一眼那个叫醒自己的人。

“大副，我们在后舱发现了一个偷渡者。” 年轻的海军立马解释道。

“什么？” 他愣了一下。是谁胆大到偷摸上海上屠夫的船？

后面的船员拎着一个熟悉的小身影，把那个瘦小似猴儿的小男孩甩到甲板上。看着那小孩龇牙咧嘴的样子，勒萨罗大副觉得自己突然有点胸闷气短。

“要不要把他扔下船？” 旁边的一名水手问道。可是他们正在大海中央，扔下去还不如给那个小鬼个痛快的死法。 

“让萨拉查长官决定吧，” 勒萨罗最后艰难的做出了决定。听到船长的名字，孩子的眼睛立马放出了兴奋的光芒。那抹非常可疑的红晕又出现在那张巴掌大的小脸上了。

“他在吗？真的？” 

旁边的士兵们笑了。“告诉你，小鬼，我们船长可是吓人的很。”

小男孩竟然一脸鄙夷的瞪了回去，“你骗人，他明明对我很好的。” 

那是因为你昨天套着个裙子装女孩有一点点像他的妹妹而已，小鬼。然而大副并没将这句话说出口。

那么问题就来了。

“谁去叫醒船长呀？”

六个年轻的海军面面相觑。

“要不我们抽签？” 丹西少尉提出。

“勒萨罗大副去吧，毕竟船长百分百不会捅死他嘛…” 另一个说到。

大副狠狠瞪了黑发男子一眼。好的，小子，我记住你长的啥样了。你给我等着。

六个人还在犹豫不决的功夫，小男孩已经开溜了。跑到了船长寝室门前咚咚咚地踹了三脚，满脸期待的样子。勒萨罗快被气的吐血了。

门缓缓的开了。萨拉查船长睡眼朦胧的出现在了门口，半长的黑发凌乱的垂在脸旁，上身赤裸。小孩的眼睛立马落到了男人松垮垮的裤腰处便移不开了，整张脸瞬间变得通红，着了迷般的向前迈了两步，眼看伸出手就要摸上去了。勒萨罗瞧那小鬼色迷迷的样子，立马上前扯住了男孩的衣领。

“怎么了，勒萨罗？” 男人没好气的问道。

不过还没等大副开口解释，小孩就大吼一声，“你！”

萨拉查冷漠的目光落到了小孩身上。那孩子的脸红的都可以滴出血了。

“你偷走了我的一样东西！”

深吸了一口气，小鬼夸张地捂住了胸口。

“我的心！”

众人鸦雀无声。

场面一度非常尴尬。

勒萨罗的心都提到嗓子眼儿了。

萨拉查缓慢的眨了一下眼，问道，“你是谁啊？”

呵呵，果然这小子还是这副德行，勒萨罗想，撩完就忘。

**TBC**


	2. 相识

**2. 相识 （还是杰克八岁，萨拉查二十一）**

在圣胡安热闹的集市上，小杰克遇到了自己的初恋。

其实八岁孩子对所谓“初恋”的认知仅限于驻足在港口的计时女给他讲的爱情故事里所描述的情形，那些英雄救美后的以身相许。大概初恋就是第一个让你怦然心动的家伙吧，第一个让你认为能够铭记一生的人。

杰克一直坚信自己的初恋是加勒比蔚蓝的大海，因为那是无限自由和冒险的象征，直到他遇到了他的那位长腿西班牙海军先生。

港口酒馆里的姑娘们都挺喜欢杰克的，会时不时的给那个相貌清秀，貌似无家可归的小男孩点吃的，偶尔也会欺负欺负他，给他穿上裙子把他打扮成漂亮的小淑女教他去偷点东西。男孩很聪明乖巧，很快就和女人们打成了一片。那天他在摆脱了烦人的红衣卫军后就跑到了还未开始营业的酒馆，直奔黛西小姐和她的朋友们。

“我恋爱了！” 男孩迫不及待的喊道。随之而来的尖叫，香水味和白软的酥胸把他堵得透不过气来。女人们将男孩抱起来放到吧台上，随后兴奋的围成了一圈。

“她叫什么名字？多大岁？”黛西问。

“比我大。” 杰克的脸还是烫烫的。

“瞧见了一个胸大屁股翘的绝世美人、小鬼？” 吧台后的男人笑着调侃了一句就被女人们凶走了。

杰克眼珠一转，想了想觉得也没错。那位军爷胸的确挺大的。屁股嘛，他貌似没来得及欣赏。

“杰克，你还在等什么？勇敢去追啊！如果现在不动手，你将会永远再也见不到你的心上人了。在圣胡安遇见的人大部分都不是本地的啊。” 格雷特说道。

“可是，” 男孩犹豫了。“老爸说回来接我的，让我在这里等着。”

那个时候的杰克还算是个守实的好孩子。

“呸，你那无良海盗老爹早不知道死到哪去了，” 黛西嗤之以鼻。“去追逐真爱吧，孩子。天知道如果我能再来一次的话，我一定会毫不犹豫的跟着我那英俊的海军恋人离开这个鬼地方。” 

恋人哪，想想就让人脸红。

“好吧！” 男孩下定了决心。“来自西班牙的船只停靠在哪里？”

女孩们集体爆出了一声欢呼，推搡着热情地给男孩指路。小孩耐心地忍受来自每位大姐姐的香吻，最后黛西蹲在孩子面前有些不舍得望着小杰克。

“受伤了的话，记得回来，姐姐们会给你亲好它。还有，等你长大了姐姐们教你怎样在床上伺候好你那西班牙大美女哦。” 

“嗯，好的！” 小孩爽快的答应了，并把下午偷来的钱袋分给了姑娘们。“我一定会回来看你们的！”

于是八岁的杰克在泪眼婆娑的漂亮计时女的簇拥下踏上了那条不归路。

 

-

 

萨拉查很头疼。

他不过是逗了那小子一下而已，转身就把集市上的小插曲抛在脑后了。可是那孩子竟然偷偷摸上的沉默玛丽号，还当着他所有的船员们大声向他表了白，满嘴跑火车地向海神发誓他会对萨拉查负责的。那小鬼挺着鸟儿般单薄的胸膛，响亮地保证会在床上满足他的时候萨拉查大部分属下的脸都因为憋笑憋紫了。不知道谁先破了功，但很快所有人都哈哈哈笑得满地打滚。

萨拉查给自己的大副使了一个眼色，把那个语出惊人的小孩拎进了自己的房间。男孩看到他那张大床后小脸一红，竟然有些期待地说到，“啊，现在就要来真的了吗？”

说完就伸手要去脱萨拉查的裤子。讲真的，沉默玛丽号的船长着实被吓到了。萨拉查毫不犹豫地一巴掌扇了下去，那小色鬼委屈地收回被拍疼的手。

“脑袋里都在想什么呢你？给我站那儿别动。” 没好气的系紧了裤腰，男人快速的穿上了一件宽松的衬衣。

“我喜欢你，” 小孩锲而不舍。

“名字。”

“什么？”

正在镜子前整理领子的萨拉查撇了一眼身后撅着嘴一脸不开心的小男孩，放缓了语气说道，“我还不知道你的名字呢，麻雀。”

“杰克。”

“杰克，你还小，不懂事，” 他在孩子面前蹲下，“除了我以外，这世界上还会出现很多让你心动并更适合你的人，知道吗？”

“可是我觉得你很适合嘛，” 男孩撒娇道。

“我的年龄足以当你爸爸了，小鬼，还是个男人，” 萨拉查被气笑了，举起了带在左手无名指上的指环，“况且，我已经订婚了。”

“怎么可以这样？” 小孩不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，“这太不公平了，你还没给我时间长大，证明给你看我的实力。他是谁？我要和他决斗！”

“她，杰克，” 男人皱起了眉，“我的未婚妻是西班牙皇家海军上将的女儿。”

“你爱她吗？” 小麻雀的眼眶红了，一脸的怨念。

“有些婚姻并不是因为爱情，” 他揉了揉孩子软软的头毛。“好了，我们该如何找到你的父母？他们一定急坏了。” 

“我没有爸妈，” 杰克一口咬定。

“哦？” 萨拉查穿着完毕把孩子抱了起来。这个看似和玛丽娜一样大的男孩体重轻的有些令人心疼。他推开了寝室的门，走向甲板上那些探着头努力偷听的士兵们，“那我把你带回波多黎各可好，我的小麻雀？” 

“您去哪儿我就去哪儿，先生。” 孩子配合地眨了眨黑亮的眼睛，亲腻地搂住了船长的脖子，嘴巴甜得很。萨拉查似乎听到背后几个水手们下巴落地的声音。

“我想玛丽娜会喜欢你的，” 他给孩子说，“你们两个简直太像了。”

杰克哼了一声，一脸不满地悄悄在男人耳边质问，“她又是谁？你的二老婆？” 

萨拉查用手指弹了小孩的额头，“她是我妹妹，小变态，你忘了？”

杰克吐了吐舌头，但耳尖还是不好意思地红了。也许真的和玛丽娜太像了，萨拉查就这样把那个宣称自己没有父母的孩子留在了船上。不过还没过几天，混世魔王二号就把沉默玛丽闹的沸沸扬扬，在属下们再三的恳求后，萨拉查把调皮的小麻雀绑回了自己的办公室。小孩开始还老老实实地盯着他写航海记录，但没等多久就越蹭越近，小手摸上男人的大腿时，萨拉查终于忍不住打破了沉默，头也不抬地提醒道：

“想留着那只爪子就给我拿开，麻雀。”

“哼，” 杰克反而直接得寸进尺地爬到男人的怀里一屁股坐下了。“真无聊，你画的什么鬼符？”

“不识字，杰克？” 调侃的语气。

“不识又怎样？” 小孩理直气壮地顶了回去。萨拉查在纸上写了几笔。

“这是什么？”

“你的名字，孩子。” 

男人又写了一行字，“这是我的名字。”

没想到那小孩竟然夺过笔画了一个畸形的心圈住了纸上的两个名字，不要脸地回头冲萨拉查咧嘴一笑。

“够了，杰克。” 西班牙船长简直无语了。“我们打个赌吧，如果你在靠岸前能学会读写一些基本的西语，我就答应你一件事。”

小孩张口就是 “和我结婚。” 

“除了这个。”

“哼，骗子。”

“怎么样？”

杰克思考了一会儿，“好的吧。”

萨拉查指着一旁的书架，“好孩子，把那本书拿过来。” 

杰克曾经听人说过西班牙的语言是上帝最喜爱的语言。他一直不相信，直到萨拉查开口给他读起了那本书里的故事。杰克听不懂内容，但男人低沉的声音近在耳边，那些圆润的音节似绸缎般倾泻而出，听得他莫名的心跳加速。

西班牙船长突然停顿了，看着怀里那个小脸通红的孩子挑起了眉，换成了带着口音的英语，“再不闭上嘴口水就要淌出来了，麻雀。”

小孩连忙抓起男人的袖子草草的擦了一下，“没事，继续继续。”

 

-

 

离靠岸还剩四天的时候，杰克已经把能从船上的海军们那儿学到的用西语骂人的脏话学了个遍，张嘴就是极其下流的东西。惹得萨拉查船长整天黑着一张脸，可惜孩子敏捷的如同猴子，除了不厌其烦地占他便宜剩下的时间一直高高的挂在旗杆上，谁也够不着。

“前方有颠簸，长官，是否要把那孩子叫下来？” 勒萨罗依旧尽力尽职。

萨拉查咬紧牙关，握住船舵，头也不抬的说，“别管他，颠下去喂鲨鱼算了。”

虽然嘴上说狠话，后来还是船长眼疾手快地接住了不小心踩空的男孩。不过杰克也为此付出了代价。萨拉查派他去打扫了一整天的茅厕。

 

-

 

返航的最后一天，晴空万里。

“喂，那只鸟在咱们头顶飞了好久了。” 

萨拉查随着男孩指的方向看去，随后竟然笑了，在杰克差异的目光里吹了一个响亮的口哨。盘旋在他们船上方的雄鹰突然向下扑来。男孩尖叫一声，惊恐地藏进了萨拉查的军衣外套里，露出了小半边脸。那只巨大的猎鹰落在了男人左肩上，锋利的爪子深深地陷入结实的皮革。

“你看，杰克小麻雀，你可不是我养的第一只鸟儿。” 

“它哪有我可爱？” 小孩理直气壮地反驳道。

“没你可爱，但比你有用，” 沉默玛丽的船长笑了，抬手抚摸了一下那只巨大的猎鹰，“这是宙斯，无论身在何处，它都可以寻到我们所找的目标。” 

“什么目标啊？” 男孩问道。

“那些海上肮脏的寄生虫们，” 西班牙男人冷笑了一声，眼里闪过一丝残忍的凶光。“来，过来让它认识你一下，麻雀。不要怕。”

 

-

 

波多黎各的码头上迎接他们的人大半部分都是乔装打扮的女人。杰克小脸顿时拉的老长，狠狠地瞪了一眼身旁那名年轻英俊的西班牙船长。

“抱着我下船，” 小孩命令道。

“又搞什么鬼？” 男人笑了，“你的腿不是好好的吗，麻雀。”

“我不管，就要你抱我下去，” 说完就不要脸地抱住了船长的大腿，拒绝再向前迈一步。萨拉查拿他没办法，只好把那孩子拥在怀里，一同和自己的大副下了船，顺便给一旁的船夫一袋沉甸甸的银币，“帮我照顾好我的姑娘，她这次航行辛苦了。”

“是的，长官。” 男人点头哈腰。

这时，一个穿着靓丽的小姑娘飞快的脱离人群，顺着码头奔了过来。萨拉查在怀里男孩的耳边警告道，“待会儿见玛丽娜给我老老实实的，小鬼头。”

“哥哥！” 女孩一个飞扑，萨拉查板着脸硬是接住了第二个孩子。棕发碧眼的姑娘好奇的打量着男人怀里的另一个小孩，“阿米，这是谁？”

“给你从海上捡了个弟弟，” 萨拉查说道，吻了一下妹妹洁白的脸颊。

“我叫杰克，” 男孩乖巧的说。这孩子总算听点人话了，萨拉查心想。

杰克接着说，“是将来成为你哥的男人的人。”

事实证明，萨拉查想多了。

 

-

 

两个调皮鬼历史性的碰撞导致了萨拉查在一周内不得不放走别墅里一大半的佣人。他好不容易劝下了厨子，玛丽娜的钢琴老师又被两个孩子用马粪泼了个正着。为了支开看守马厩的侍卫，小麻雀竟然点燃了其中一人的胡子。萨拉查听勒萨罗描述到一半就头疼地把大副打发走了。按这样他若是带未婚妻回来，男孩不得一把火烧了那位美丽的姑娘？

那天他正在审批文件，办公室的大门被两个小鬼踢开，萨拉查还没反应过来，小孩们就一股脑的钻到他的桌子下面躲了起来。紧随其后的怒吼声响彻了整个走廊。萨拉查清了一下嗓子，把杰克趁机紧贴着他裆部的脸推开，严肃的问道，“出什么事了，乔治。”

桌子下的孩子们一边一个抱住了他的腿。打发走愤怒的侍卫后，男人生气地把两个孩子拖了出来看到后一愣。杰克穿着女孩漂亮的小裙子，而玛丽娜换上了小靴子和皮裤，头上绑着暗红色的头巾，嘴上用木炭画着夸张的胡子。杰克看似要张口解释。

萨拉查绝望的闭上了眼，“行了，我不想知道，你们两个都给我滚出去！”

 

-

 

杰克果然非常讨厌萨拉查的未婚妻。

 

-

 

很久以前，萨拉查曾经开玩笑的给过妹妹四枚比索，说如果玛丽娜每年老老实实的便可以获得一枚银币，等到她二十岁的时候，可以拿那二十枚银币换一个愿望，无论什么，萨拉查都会答应。十岁的玛丽娜告诉杰克她打算攒到二十枚，然后用它们取消未来的婚事，浪迹天涯。

当天晚上杰克闯进了萨拉查的寝室，跑到男人面前问道，“八枚银币可以换来什么？”

萨拉查打量着男孩，说道，“你想换得什么，杰克？”

小孩眼珠一转，“一个吻。”

西班牙船长笑了，倾身上前亲了男孩光洁的额头，“这不需要银币，麻雀。”

“不是头，要在嘴上的那种，” 杰克的脸还是不争气的红了。

“啊，起码十六枚。” 

“那么多？” 小孩大声抱怨道，“那换你一直陪着我要多少？”

萨拉查写字的手停下了，“你指的是一辈子？”

男孩认真的点头。

“你为什么喜欢我，杰克？” 男人放下文件轻声问道。

小孩简单的考虑了一下，诚实地回答道，“因为你是第一个对我好而且没要求回报的人。”

萨拉查叹了一口气，随后那只温暖粗糙的大手捧起了杰克的小脸，“杰克，任何人都不应该向一个孩子索要什么。他们都应该无忧无虑的快乐成长。” 

“我也是？” 耳尖发烫，心跳加速。

“尤其是你，小麻雀。” 男人笑了，“好了，时间不早了，你该去睡了，孩子。”

“可是你还没给我答案啊，” 杰克提醒道。

萨拉查考虑了一会儿，随口说道，“五十枚。如果你过了半辈子还依旧想要我的陪伴，我就答应你，小子。” 

“那么久啊，” 小孩撅起了嘴想了一会儿，恋恋不舍的犹豫了一下，趁萨拉查不注意的时候迅速吻了男人的脸颊，然后脸红地飞速的跑开。

“晚安，先生。” 

“晚安，杰克。” 

 

-

 

如果不是接下来发生的事情，杰克大概或许会在他那个英俊的海军头子的身边停留的久一些。

可是命运女神就是这般捉弄人心，因为，在杰克来到萨拉查家的第三个月，他那混蛋父亲爱德华·蒂格跟着一群海盗们风风火火地抵达了波多黎各的港口。

**TBC**

 

萨拉查：我把你当弟弟养，你竟然一心想睡我。

 **作者** ：老萨以后会变得凶残起来，现在对还不是海盗的杰克小子还是很有耐心的，杰克也会发展成电影里那个人见人爱，骚浪贱的老麻雀。


	3. 相离

**3. 相离**

**（杰克八岁，萨拉查二十一）**

勒萨罗带来载着孩子的马车被拦截的消息时，萨拉查和其余的皇家海军司令官们正在一同旁听着财政大臣汇报加勒比海地域近期殖民地的货运状况.

立刻向大臣们告辞，萨拉查马不停蹄地赶回别墅看到的是哭的上气不接下气却安然无恙的妹妹。玛丽娜磕磕巴巴地告诉心急如焚的男人她和杰克今天和上次一样互换衣服打算耍小姑娘的礼仪教师，结果马车在路上被几个长相凶悍的海盗拦下了，二话不说就把当时扮成女孩的杰克绑走了。

西班牙船长策马赶到港口时正来得及看那艘已远去的船升起卷起的极其挑衅的骷髅旗。

“杰克！” 萨拉查从马上一跃而下，脸色煞白，怒火中烧。

“长官！” 眼看船长似乎正在考虑跳进海里游过去救孩子，紧随其后的大副急忙拉住了男人的胳膊，“来不及了。”

他竟然让那帮该死的恶人在他的眼皮底下绑走了男孩，而原本那些可恶的海盗们要的大概是玛丽娜。萨拉查不敢想象他们发现抓错人后杰克的命运将如何。想到这，男人的心里如同刀割般的疼，他也许今生再也见不到那个调皮的男孩了。

萨拉查死死地盯着那艘船，直到海盗们航出了他的视线。那些该死的畜生夺走了那个无辜孩子的性命，他，阿曼多·萨拉查将会让他们的血液染红加勒比的海水。

“玛丽娜，明天我就辞退你那些无用的礼仪老师，” 这是男人赶回别墅咬牙切齿说的第一句话，将惊魂未定的女孩拥入怀中，“明天开始，我亲自教你剑术。”

玛丽娜并没有回答，但倾泻而下的眼泪像断了线的珍珠洒在了萨拉查的胸口，烫的他喘不过气来。在一天的混乱中，男人并没注意到自己左手无名指上的那枚订婚戒指早在昨晚就不翼而飞了。

 

-

 

**（杰克十六岁，萨拉查二十九）**

八年前，杰克带走了两件东西：萨拉查给他的那几枚比索和男人的订婚戒。银币他放在了胸前的口袋里，指环用一根结实的皮绳系在了脖子上。

回想当年，他大概还会做出同样的选择，故意和玛丽娜换装让那些和他老爹鬼混的傻了吧唧的海盗们绑错人。他们勒索贵族的主意泡了汤，于是杰克和他老爹被扔到了一个无名的小岛。老爹带他搭上了另一艘海盗船，但大概是神明惩罚他背叛了唯一对他好过的那个西班牙男人，杰克的好运似乎也到了尽头。一系列的巧合让年仅十岁的男孩落入了英国海军的手中，被安排在了一艘运输黑奴的商务船上。他勾结被困的水手逃了三次，最后一次抓回来后贝克特在他的右手臂上烫下了深深的烙印。作为报复，杰克放走了满满三船的黑奴并挟持了贝克特手下的一艘军船逃离了那个鬼地方。虽然才十六岁，杰克却早已看透了世间的万恶。萨拉查曾经说过任何人都没有权利向一个孩子索要什么。大概杰克所遇到的混蛋都不是人吧。

“要喝点什么吗？” 酒馆里的姑娘问杰克。男孩刚逃出来身无分文，但年轻的海盗还是嘴角一勾，点了一瓶朗姆酒。如果他今天走运，这瓶酒的钱不会出自他的口袋。他正盘算着该如何拉拢隔壁桌上的那帮海盗的时候，一个浑身发抖，面如白纸的男人踉跄地跑了进来。这个酒馆的顾客大部分都不是什么好人，于是杰克和剩余的二三十个海盗一同掏出了武器。

“海，海上屠夫！他杀了我们船上所有的人！！” 男人歇斯底里地喊，抓住了最近的一个海盗，“他，他只放走了我一个。” 

热闹的酒馆突然变得鸦雀无声。

“什么屠夫？” 杰克好奇的打破了紧张的沉默。在东印度公司干了接近五年的他对加勒比海这边的情况并不是太清楚。

“他是恶魔的使者，专门屠杀海盗的鬼魅，” 隔着几桌的一个白发老头开口说道，“那个男人杀了我们无数的兄弟。”

“让我猜猜，他率领了一整个军队？” 杰克问道。

老人看了他一眼，发出了一声干涩的笑声，“仅一艘船，男孩。”

“哦？” 杰克来了兴趣，“你们难道就没考虑过联手干掉他吗？”

“此话怎讲？” 这次，另一桌的海盗头子发话了。

“我就不信我们六条船不能击沉他一条，” 杰克解释道，“即使围攻失败，我还有一个万无一失的计划。”

“你是谁？” 老人问道。

杰克向一屋子的海盗鞠了一躬，自信地说道，“杰克·斯派洛，请记住这个名字，因为我是将来成为海盗王的男人。”

果然，那瓶朗姆酒他没需自掏腰包。

 

-

 

“杰克，” 邪恶女神号的老船长听上去有些紧张。

“放心吧，老家伙，就算他灭了咱们全部的船，魔鬼三角洲的冤魂可是厉害的很，” 杰克自己其实好不到哪里去。在他的指令下，五艘船在魔鬼三角附近埋伏等待，由最后那条海盗船负责去引那个令人闻风丧胆的海上屠夫。杰克下意识地摸了一下胸前的那枚指环。

老船长没好气的撇了他一眼，“挂着谁的戒指啊，小子？”

“当然是我心上人的呀，老头子，” 杰克冲他痞痞地一笑，“我不是给你说过好几遍了吗？等我当上海盗王就把他抓来当压船夫人。”

“他？！你他妈可没说是个男的！” 老船长差点没被口水呛死，可那个死小子已经抢先一步窜到旗杆上了。

“他们跟来了！” 一个水手喊到。

杰克首先看到的是那只盘旋在军船上空的猎鹰，随后而来的那艘熟悉的西班牙战舰让他一瞬间雀跃的心沉入了冰冷的海底。沉默玛丽号和八年前杰克记忆里的样子似乎一模一样，优雅而危险，犹如她那位英俊的船长。望远镜里的萨拉查并没有太大的变化，男人依旧穿着那身合体的军装长发挽在脑后，只不过左胸前已挂满了勋章。他竟然就是那位可怕的海上屠夫。

“准备好发射！” 邪恶女神号的老船长向船员们吼道，杰克却不知所措的愣在了那里，心脏砰砰跳地生疼。

“别在那里发愣！” 他被一个船员粗暴地推了一把。

杰克大脑一片空白，机械地帮助他们递送炮弹。即便如此，六艘海盗船依然抵抗不了沉默玛丽号的威力，很快就仅剩杰克所在的那一艘船了。他看到萨拉查从属下手中拿过一把枪，嘴角挂着残忍的微笑，扣动了扳机。女神号的老船长闷哼一声，踉跄地跪倒在船舵前，鲜血顺着嘴角流了出来。杰克跑过去扶住了老船长下滑的身体。

“都给我杀了，这次一个也不留。让他们再敢联合反抗。” 杰克听到了那熟悉的口音，只是不再温柔而是冰冷至极。怀里因疼痛而抽搐不已的老船长把手中那只沾满鲜血的罗盘塞给了杰克。

“拿着，孩子。这只神奇罗盘可以指出你心之所向，” 老人剧烈的咳嗽了一声，冲杰克豪爽地笑了最后一次，“用它去找你那心念的压船夫人吧。”

他没忍心在船长死前给老人说出真相，如果知道隔船那可怕的海上屠夫就是杰克一直念叨的‘夫人’，老头大概会气的化作冤魂讨伐他一辈子吧。

“船长，那里又出现了另一条海盗船！” 杰克一下子就辨认出了勒萨罗大副的声音。轰炸的炮声渐渐停了下来。杰克顺着望去，看到了魔鬼三角附近新出现的那艘海盗船，崭新的骷髅旗挑衅地高高飘扬着，他一眼就认出了熟悉的海妖号。

正是八年前绑走他的那艘船。

“给我追上去！” 萨拉查立刻下达了命令。

“可是，长官，前方是魔鬼三角！” 

“追！我说过要亲手解决了那群可恶的海盗。” 男人似乎一瞬间忘记了苟延残喘的邪恶女神号。杰克知道魔鬼三角的力量，那艘海市蜃楼般的海盗船是萨拉查的心魔，也是它当初从他身边带走了八岁的杰克。可是，再这样追下去，沉默玛丽号真的会送葬海底了。男孩翻开了罗盘，顺着指针的方向望去看到的是萨拉查笔直的背影。杰克咬紧了下唇做出了决定。

“给我跟上他们！” 年轻的海盗喊着飞快地转动了船舵。邪恶女神号吃力地转弯跟上了前方的玛丽。

“波塞冬祝我一臂之力，” 杰克固定好船舵后手脚并用地爬到了旗杆上。

“船长，您这是要干什么？” 下面的船员急切地大吼。

杰克愣了，“你叫我什么？” 

“船长！” 男人说，“老船长曾说过，他将罗盘给谁谁就是下一任船长。”

“奶奶的，” 杰克低声咒骂了一句，“萨拉查你这个直脑筋的混蛋，害我为你白白放弃一艘好船。老子这次非睡了你不可。”

“我待会儿去做点事，你先当临时船长，带大家离开这里。等我去找你们！” 他冲下面的男人喊到，拔出腰间的刀刃，割掉了麻绳，在众人诧异的眼光中一阵助跑后飞身荡到了前面的西班牙军船上。杰克爬起来向后面的女神号吼到，“还不快点滚！”

对面海盗船一阵欢呼，“好样的，船长！杀了他替兄弟们报仇！”

翻了个大大的白眼，杰克懒得理那群白痴。沉默玛丽号上的船员们似乎着了迷般的一同望着一个方向，没有一个人注意到从天而降的杰克。距离魔鬼三角太近，他们已经来不及用正常的方法停船了。杰克灵机一动，用甲板上那套粗糙的麻绳套住了一旁突出水面的礁石，另一边将其牢牢地固定在了沉重的炮台后。毫不客气地一脚踹开了旁边发愣的萨拉查，杰克飞快地转动着船舵。玛丽发出了抗议的声音，整艘船似乎一匹脾气暴躁的野马，执意反抗新人下的命令。

“听话，我的好姑娘，帮我救下你的主人。” 杰克小声哄到，一手爱抚着光洁的船舵，一手牢牢固定住粗糙的麻绳。他们奇迹般地完成了那个难度系数为十的U型转弯，海妖号的幻影消失在了魔鬼三角的黑暗中。还没来的急欢呼，杰克就感觉到一个冰冷的枪管抵住了自己的后颈。

“你是哪里冒出来的？” 熟悉的声音从背后响起。杰克乖乖地举起了被麻绳割的火辣辣的双手，缓慢地转了过来。这个残暴的家伙简直越老越帅，真是不可理喻，男孩愤恨的想，即使过了这么多年还是犹如初见那样不争气地红了脸。

小海盗看到了萨拉查眼低闪过的不可思议，尴尬地笑了一下，说道，“好久不见啊，先生。”

男人倒抽了一口气。

“杰克？！”  

“杰克？” 勒萨罗大副出现在男孩的视野里。杰克诧异地张开了嘴。

“你的左眼呢，老罗同志？” 男孩夸张地大叫。萨拉查背后响起一阵笑声。勒萨罗嘴角一撇，仅剩的一只眼狠狠地瞪了回去。

“被海盗夺走了，” 大副没好气的回答，“说到海盗，你小子不是被他们杀了吗？”

杰克没来得及回话，那只熟悉的大手小心翼翼地抚上了男孩光洁的小麦色脸蛋。

“真的是你吗？” 海军头子难得显露出了脆弱的一面。杰克狠狠地压下了眼底翻涌的酸涩，咧开嘴没心没肺地笑了，将自己的手覆盖在男人的手背上。

“是啊，我十六岁了，先生，” 他乖巧地说道，“回来索吻啦。” 

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：哈哈写到这里有点堵啊，所以比较短，可恶的writer's block. 我改编了很多canon剧情，比如贝克特的出现早了很多。而且私设杰克爸爸当时没有在女神号上。还有，杰克当时不知道萨拉查的外号，所以才那啥的。
> 
> 求心心和留言。有的时候看大家的留言会得到棒棒的灵感。


	4. 相思

**4. 相思**

他的麻雀没有死。

那个出现在萨拉查噩梦里浑身是血的孩子正完好无损地站在眼前。即使长大了，男孩脸上的笑容还是带着男人记忆里的玩味和调皮。萨拉查伸出手将男孩紧紧拥入怀中，隔着制服能感受到杰克那如鸟儿般轻快而真实的心跳。孩子的双臂环住了萨拉查的腰，不过再次相逢的感动很快就被那小鬼下滑到船长屁股上的不老实的手打破的粉碎。杰克趁男人还没反应过来赶紧捏了几把。

勒萨罗大副在船长背后大声地清了清嗓子。

“你是怎么跑到我们船上来的？” 萨拉查放开男孩问道。

“呃，我被他们扣在海妖号上好几年，看到你们追上来我趁乱爬到旗杆最高处荡过来的，” 杰克眨着眼回答道，“你们好像中了什么蛊惑，连看都没看我一眼。眼看着要撞进魔鬼三角了，我就临时想了个办法把船调了个头。”

“所以这脚印是你的？” 萨拉查挑眉指着自己左大腿上那灰扑扑的鞋印。杰克干巴巴地笑了，不过男人并没有为此生气。

“海妖号呢？” 萨拉查问道。

“使进那片死亡之地了，” 杰克应付道。

“我发誓要亲手杀掉带走你的那群人渣，” 男人愤怒的说到。杰克引开了话题伸手调戏般的拨弄了一下沉默玛丽号船长胸前挂满的勋章。

“看得出你这几年没怎么休息，” 杰克说道，“玛丽娜还好吗？”  

“好，” 萨拉查眯起眼戏谑地打量着男孩，“不过她长的比你都高了。”

“我才十六嘛！还有的是时间生长！” 果然他的麻雀立刻炸了毛。

“是是是，” 他敷衍道，提起了孩子受伤的双手，“疼吗？”

“你吻一下就不疼了。” 杰克厚脸皮地说。萨拉查背后的大副发出了一声被恶心到的声音。船长笑了，举起男孩的手，在杰克期待的目光中认真地吻了每一个指节。

“哼，这还差不多。” 说完就想跑开的小孩被无情的拽了回来。

“以为这就完事了吗？”萨拉查挑眉，“我得给你包扎一下。” 

“不要！肯定会很疼！！” 

“不包扎会感染，然后要截肢的，” 男人吓唬他说。

“你当我几岁啊？” 杰克气鼓鼓的样子着实可爱，“骗小孩爽吗，变态？”

“爽啊，” 萨拉查弹了一下男孩的额头，“你这个比玛丽娜还矮的小孩。”

“不是说过了吗？！我还会再长的啊！而且她明明比我大一岁半啊！！！”

 

-

 

为了庆祝打下的战绩和杰克的回归，萨拉查允许手下们大肆地狂欢了一晚。船长本人没有理会烂醉的水手们高亢的歌声而是选择了在办公室里完成一天下来的航海记录。

“你简直太不会享受生活啦，” 那个熟悉的声音在门口响起，带着喝醉后的慵懒。萨拉查不紧不慢地写完最后一笔，抬头看到的是倚在门框上衣冠不整，一脸潮红的少年。

“手上的伤还疼吗，孩子？” 他问道。

“好多啦，” 杰克一步三摇晃地飘到他的面前，把满满的酒瓶随意地扔在了男人整洁的办公桌上，挤进了萨拉查的微微敞开的双腿。

“你醉了，麻雀，” 一把抓住伸向自己胯下的那双手，萨拉查冷静地提醒到。

“没有嘛，” 男孩撒娇地说道，带着浓烈酒精味的气息拂过萨拉查的脸颊。杰克把包裹着长发的头巾丢了，那头略带卷曲的棕发蹭的萨拉查脖子痒痒的。“呐，春宵苦短，我们干点大胆的事吧？”

“你简直一点都没变，小东西，” 西班牙船长被乳臭未干的小孩笨拙的情话逗笑了，伸手将男孩的下巴挑起，望着杰克泛起水汽的双眼，配合的问道，“什么大胆的事？”

麻雀的眼睛一亮，一屁股坐在萨拉查的大腿上，抓过那一大瓶酒笑道，“跟我猜拳，猜错了你喝，猜对了我喝。”

“就这？”

“当然不啊。在后面我还有更大胆的打算呢。”

说白了就是杰克转弯抹角想把他灌醉了呗。萨拉查有些担心那个孩子能否承受这么多酒精，于是叹了口气说道，“这样吧，别猜拳了，我喝就是了。”

“那我喂你。” 麻雀露出了奸计得逞的微笑。

“怎么喂？”

“用嘴。”

“不行。”

萨拉查的酒量很好，可惜他不喜欢喝酒。作为一名时刻需要保持警惕的皇家海军船长，用酒精麻痹感官的做法让他无法理解。不过今晚外面难得风平浪静，他便没有拒绝杰克递过来的酒。

“你这几年难道一直在那艘可恶的海盗船上？” 他有些好奇得问道。

杰克伸出手揽住了萨拉查的脖子，将男人喝掉一半的酒杯再次斟满，“是啊，他们简直太可怕了，总是欺负我。你呢，有和那个女人结婚吗？”

“没有，” 萨拉查嘴角挂上了一抹苦笑，“你被他们绑走后的一天我就再次被派出海了，结果还不知道何时也掉了订婚戒。”

“那我是不是要感谢神明给我的机会？” 杰克的手不知何时已经解开了男人胸前军装的银色纽扣。萨拉查拍掉了麻雀不老实的爪子。

“什么机会？瓦伦缇娜和我定下了明年的婚礼，杰克。”

“可是你答应等我的！” 

“等你什么？” 

“当然是等我长大娶你嘛，” 他的麻雀将温热的嘴唇贴在了萨拉查裸露出来的颈部，尖尖的虎牙咬下去的钝痛在酒精的作用下显得并不鲜明。才几杯下肚的萨拉查的头有些异常的发涨，欲推开男孩的手也无力的滑落到了杰克的胸口。

“麻雀…” 他吃力地睁大了眼睛，“你在酒里…”

“我说没有您信吗，先生？” 杰克那先醉意朦胧的样子瞬间消失的无影无踪。男孩将萨拉查的手举起，眼神挑逗，张开红润的唇极其色情地含入了男人的拇指吮吸。西班牙船长感觉下腹如火烧般难受。男孩向下蠕动了一下，挺巧的臀部正好抵住了他胯下硬起来的的东西。

萨拉查倒吸了一口凉气，咬牙忍受着身上的折磨，哑声说道，“给我下去，杰克。”

“不嘛，” 男孩的声音如同海妖般魅惑，松开了他湿答答的手指改成亲吻萨拉查从解开的制服里露出的胸肌，“你以前说过我十六岁可以用银币换得一个吻。”

萨拉查的头晕的厉害，但他还是看到了男孩挂在胸口的那抹亮晶晶的白金。上面竟然刻着萨拉查家族的家徽。可是他明明那天在杰克失踪后丢了戒指，现在怎么会出现在男孩身上？除非…除非… 混乱的画面在眼前闪现，似乎下午与那六艘海盗船对峙的时候他在最后那艘上瞥见了一抹熟悉的身影。当时追逐海妖号的时候，明明那艘可恶的船距离他们那么远，他的麻雀是怎样飞身荡到沉默玛丽号上的？似乎事情的来龙去脉在萨拉查的脑海里慢慢的清晰了起来，随之席卷而来的是无边的怒意。

“我要你欠我的那个吻，” 杰克说的话终于穿透了男人的思绪。十六岁的男孩倾身向前即将吻上萨拉查的嘴时，西班牙船长的左手卡住了杰克纤细的颈部。

“你确定，麻雀？” 男人抚摸着孩子脑后柔软的发丝，危险的眯起了眼睛，手上突然的用力让男孩惊讶地停下了动作，“而不是用它们换来一条活路，我的小海盗？”

杰克立马挣扎了起来，但男人轻松的牢牢地牵制住了体格相对小些的青年。挣扎中杰克不小心扯裂了右边的袖子让萨拉查看到了男孩右臂上刺眼的烙印。

“P代表海盗（pirate），” 他嘶声吼道，就算他再想心里为杰克狡辩，铁打的证据摆在面前。

“不不不，其实P代表漂亮迷人（pretty），长官，” 杰克的笑容有些僵硬。萨拉查扯住了那个年轻的海盗的头发，拔出腰间的配刀抵在男孩脖子上疯狂跳动的动脉。

“一切都是他们的阴谋吧，杰克？” 萨拉查质问道，“派你故意接近我，你早就认识那些试图绑架玛丽娜的人渣。这都是装出来的！” 

“并不是。请您听我解释，先生，” 杰克眼里全是无声的祈求，但萨拉查狠下心来避开了他的目光。

“你令我恶心，男孩。” 这句话一出口他的麻雀像是失去了生命般的停止了挣扎。

“是吗，” 杰克的语气变得异样得平静，萨拉查忍着心里的难受没有回答他。“您要杀了我的话，能让我在大海的面前死去吗？”

外面下起了大雨，剩下清醒的士兵们都回了船舱内继续狂欢。在月光下的沉默玛丽号宛如一艘鬼船，没有一丝生机。萨拉查用剑刃顶着男孩来到了船尾处的甲板上。 

杰克抬起头冲他笑了，脸颊被雨水打湿在月光下发出了银色的光芒，“我当年的确得知了他们绑架的意图，所以才和玛丽娜临时调包了。我说没有父母的确骗了您，不过当时我那个不靠谱的海盗老爹真的把我扔在了那个港口不管了。我喜欢您也是真的，先生。我可是一直留着您给的那八枚比索，就算再饿都没花掉。”

“你难道不打算求饶吗？！” 萨拉查有些绝望的喊道。

“是啊，” 男孩从胸前掏出了一个小巧的钱袋，将其中所有的银币递了过来。“可以用这些换一条命吗？” 

那几枚比索染上了男孩的体温，烫的萨拉查胸口生疼。

“别再让我遇见你，杰克，” 他机械地说道，“因为如果再次相遇我一定不会手下留情。”

男孩突然迎着锋利的刀刃压了过来咬上了萨拉查吃惊的嘴唇。唇齿交错的一瞬，他尝到了眼泪的咸味。

“永别了，先生，” 杰克的颈部在流血，“请替我保管好我的心。” 

说完，那个年轻的小海盗便毫不犹豫地纵身一跃，跳入了汹涌的大海。萨拉查在那里站了很久，久到瓢泼的大雨停息，久到男孩的血液干枯在了他的剑刃上。

第二天晴空万里，让人似乎怀疑昨夜发生的一切都是一个可怕的噩梦。可是，萨拉查看着掌心里那八枚染了褐色血迹的比索便无法再自欺欺人了。

 

-

 

他找回了邪恶女神号。

杰克带着他的船员们再次来到了圣胡安的港口。时隔这么多年，这里并没有发生太大的变化。黛西小姐并没有与自己的初恋再次相遇，她还是当年的那个美女，只不过凶器大的有些吓人了。

杰克没有理睬船员们投来羡慕的眼光，毫不客气地将脸埋入女人的香软的胸脯，吊儿郎当的说道，“呐，黛西，你看，我被我那西班牙美人狠狠的甩了。她还赐予了我这个。” 

他报复性的在所有的故事里把萨拉查的性别改成了女人。杰克抬起下巴让黛西看脖子上那条白色的疤痕。那是两年前萨拉查的剑留下的痕迹。

“你下巴上这是什么鬼？” 黛西反而问道。

“下巴？哦，我在努力长出点胡须。这样更符合一个霸气的海盗船长的形象嘛。而且我已经十个多月没洗澡了！” 十八岁的青年自豪的说。

“啊啊啊，我们当年可爱的小男孩去了哪里？” 女人突然嚎叫了起来，吓得杰克一抖把朗姆酒撒了一胸膛。一旁的几个计时女开始叽叽喳喳的插嘴说道，“是呀是呀，还记得小的时候我们给你穿上漂亮的公主裙，画上-” 

“够了！” 杰克一声大吼打断了她们的话。再说下去，他的船员们就要笑掉大牙了。

“对不起嘛，甜心，我只是在他们面前需要保持些威慑力啦，别生气哈，” 小声哄着不高兴的黛西小姐，杰克凑上去说道，“待会儿我要拜托你们几个姑娘一件事…” 

第二天早上，他踉跄着伴随着四个衣冠不整的姑娘们走出了酒馆的房间，胸口以及脖子上布满了暧昧的草莓和齿痕，在船员们吃惊加佩服的目光下搂过安娜火辣的吻了一下。

“下次一定要回来找我们玩，杰克宝贝，” 黛西嗲嗲的说道，伸手摸了一把杰克的胯下。“我们会想念你下面这杆又长又硬的大枪。”

他差点没被这句话呛死。

“这谎话说的有点过头了吗？” 黛西悄悄在男人耳边问道。

“是的呢，” 杰克小声回答道。

“好吧，下次不那么夸张了，” 女人投来了抱歉的目光，随后轻吻了杰克努力培养胡须的下巴，“祝你一路平安，我伟大的杰克·斯派洛船长。” 

“再会，美丽的小姐。” 

昨晚路过杰克房间的船员们都听到了里面的娇喘和尖叫，却没有人知道他们其实打了一整夜的纸牌游戏，输了的要被咬一口，而可怜的杰克一直不停的在输。

**TBC**


	5. 相念

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：再次强调一遍，这篇文里有私设（尽量会在每章的结尾处点明），我在时间上改动了许多Canon剧情，也有人物不会出现。谢谢大家提醒我这不是电影里发生的顺序或原因，但这是我有刻意去做的，认为会有助于剧情的发展的选择而不是混淆的。我把PotC维基上的内容看了个遍，如果有人感兴趣的话可以去看看，不知道有没有中文版的。

**5. 相念** **（杰克二十三，萨拉查三十五）**

“小杰克。”

“老头子。”

“好久不见，孩子，” 他那不靠谱的老爹在杰克对面坐了下来，打量着年轻的海盗船长，“你真是长的越来越像你老娘了。”

杰克在蒂格从怀里掏出母亲风干的头颅前及时制止了他。

“你想干嘛，老头子？”

“我难道不能偶尔来探望一下我的亲生骨肉吗？你这小子下巴上长了几根毛就不认爹了？”

“呐，你看到了，我很好。你可以滚了，爹地。” 杰克不客气地夺了父亲的酒瓶。

“好吧，其实我的确有找你的目的，小杰克，” 蒂格不再婉言。老海盗凑上去在儿子耳边说道，“我给你提供下一个伟大冒险的线索。”

“哦？继续。” 

“在加勒比海的某一个小岛上住着一个巫女，她会给你两个选择，杰克。选对了，巫女便会指引你成为海盗之王，选错的话你将一辈子平庸无奇，” 老头子锐利的目光扫过杰克的脸，“用你那万能的罗盘便能找到她。”

“是吗，” 斯派洛船长起身打了个懒散的哈欠，“还有什么要说的吗？”

蒂格望着杰克许久没有开口。

“没有的话我就先告辞了。” 杰克没走两步就被老头子叫住了。

“儿子，心软的人无如论如何也当不上海上霸主的。”

杰克眯起眼睛，“你什么意思？” 

“去找到那位女巫吧。到时候你就会明白一切了。”

 

-

 

“欢迎来到罗亚尔港，萨拉查小姐！” 码头上的十三名大不列颠红衣军齐声说到。

玛丽娜并没有理会他们，也没有搭理伸手要帮助她下船的哥哥。二十四岁的西班牙姑娘利落地独自迈下了沉默玛丽号，结果就是一不小心在那些男人热烈的目光下露出了用雪白丝袜包裹的纤细的小腿。码头上的几位士兵满脸通红地愣在了原地，萨拉查的老脸都气绿了。

玛丽娜走到为首的那位高挑俊朗的男人面前没好气地说到，“你就是我的未婚夫？”

“什，什么？” 男人显然还没有从刚才香艳的画面里缓过来，“哦不，萨拉查小姐，我是詹姆斯·诺灵顿中尉。我们负责护送您去见贝克特勋爵。” 

“他本人怎么没来？” 女孩咄咄逼人地问道，却被萨拉查打断了。

“玛丽娜，贝克特勋爵负责整个罗亚尔港的运营，他非常的忙，” 哥哥严厉地提醒道。

“亲爱的勒萨罗大副，我的行李呢？” 直接把沉默玛丽号的船长视为空气的玛丽娜转身故意用甜腻的语气问道。

“在这里，玛丽娜小姐。” 大副在女孩的指使下将行李放进了马车里。

“玛丽娜·萨拉查，” 姑娘将包裹在丝质手套中的小手递了过去。诺灵顿中尉赶紧低头在玛丽娜的手背上献了一吻。“还有，再叫我小姐我就亲自把你们都踢进水里。勒萨罗，你和艾丽跟我一起坐马车吧。” 

“玛丽娜！” 萨拉查忍无可忍地将赌气的妹妹拉到一旁，“你到底在干什么？”

“你问我干什么？” 咬着牙不让自己委屈的眼泪夺眶而出，“你这个不守信用的骗子，阿曼多·萨拉查。我再也不想见到你这张臭脸。”

“给你说了多少遍了？这件事并非我意。与贝克特勋爵的婚事的指令来自上方，玛丽娜，是西班牙与大不列颠建立友谊的重要基础。”

“所以我对你来说只是一块廉价的肉，用来喂给那些穷追不舍追的恶狼？” 

“你是我最珍贵的人，玛丽娜。我一点都不想把你送给任何一个该死的男人。” 

“可是你这不还是听话的照办了，船长大人？” 女孩嘲讽地说道，望向礼貌性地立在一旁的诺灵顿一队人。“他们为什么要带这么丑陋的假发？在西班牙只有光头和老女人才-”

“够了，玛丽娜。” 萨拉查清了一下嗓子。

“你简直讨厌死了，阿米，打断一个淑女的话。天下男人都是一个死样儿。”

“这么肯定的语气，你到底见过多少男人啊？”

“才不告诉你，” 玛丽娜叹了一口气，“起码那个诺灵顿看上去还顺眼。”

“不许调戏你的领头侍卫，好姑娘。” 萨拉查低头爱怜地吻了妹妹的额头。

“你管不着，萨拉查船长，” 女孩摆出来一个比哭还难看的表情。“再过一两天贝克特夫人就不归你管了，哥哥。”

“玛丽娜，你不要这样。”

“你去忙你的国家大事吧，勒萨罗大副和艾丽陪着我就可以了，” 玛丽娜吻了萨拉查的脸颊，悲伤的说，“永别了，哥哥。”

 

-

 

蒂格所谓的女巫住在马达加斯加附近的一个无名小岛上。

杰克上岸后才发现这里同时住着一个食人族。长话短说，他那头脑不灵的大副被食人族宰了，可是杰克从他们的人圈里救出了一个中年男人。两人在其余邪恶女神号船员们的帮助下烧毁了食人族的村庄。男人说自己是英国一艘商务船上唯一幸存的一名水手，名为赫克托·巴博萨。

巴博萨带他来到了女巫所住的山洞。

女巫的第一句话就是，“我等你很久了，小麻雀。” 

“没有人那么叫我，老姑娘。应该称我为伟大的杰克·斯派洛船长。” 杰克夸张地想她鞠了一躬。

“你说错了，斯派洛船长，” 女巫说，“只有一个人这样叫你。”

“哈，是吗？我都忘了，” 杰克尴尬地搪塞道，“我来的目的是要成为海盗之王。我的父亲说你可以祝我一臂之力。”

“我的确可以帮助你，”女人笑了，带领他来到一个水池前，让杰克望向里面的倒影，说道，“但是爱情和自由二者不可兼得，麻雀。”

女巫的手指拂过镜面般的水面。杰克吃惊地睁大了眼睛。水里倒映了自己坐在了九大海盗王之首的席位，画面切换到邪恶女神号上，自己自信地站带在船舵旁指挥着一船的水手，头顶的骷髅旗霸气四方。女人再次用手触摸了水面，这次映出的是他好几年没有遇到的那个人俊朗的面孔。他窝在萨拉查的怀里，慵懒地接受着来自身后男人的亲吻，二人似乎在一个面朝大海的别墅阳台上。幻象里的杰克脸上有着几近令人作呕的幸福，萨拉查主动捧过他的脸与他火辣地接吻。杰克没有注意自己无意间伸出了手，想触摸萨拉查的脸，但指尖碰到的是冰冷的水，幻像随着荡起的波澜消失了。

女巫嘴角含笑地望着他，将水池里银色的液体捧了起来。“喝下这里的水，你便可获得真正的自由，斯派洛船长。你的心永远不会再为任何人所动，你将会成为大海的宠儿，赢得每一场战役。倘若选择爱情，我可以给你一瓶药水，骗你心爱的人喝下去，他的心便会永远归你。”

“有什么代价？” 杰克谨慎的问道。

“作为回报，我需要你用你那罗盘帮我的主人找到一样东西。” 

“什么东西？”

“海洋之心。”

“那是什么？”

“你的罗盘会指引你的。那么，你的选择，伟大的杰克·斯派洛船长？”

 

-

 

“她跟你说了什么？” 杰克从女巫的山洞里出来巴博萨立刻问道。

“没什么，” 男人笑了，掏出了挂在身上的那个罗盘对着邪恶女神号的船员们喊到，“姑娘们，我们有了新的冒险！踏上寻找海洋之心的道路！”

 

-

 

“请自重，萨拉查小姐！” 身后的诺灵顿中尉快要急哭了。

“我说过不要叫我小姐，” 到达目的地的玛丽娜干脆地扯掉了笨重的外裙，随意地一扔。大副和随从艾丽早已习惯了船长妹妹豪放的作风，所以并没有多大的反应，而认真履行任务的诺灵顿连头都不敢抬了。美丽的西班牙姑娘走到他面前，极其熟练地抽走了诺灵顿腰间挂着的佩剑，用尖的一端挑起了男人的下巴。

“你剑法如何，诺灵顿中尉？”

“很好，” 男人脱口而出。

“是吗？” 玛丽娜来了兴趣。“和我比一下如何？”

“萨拉查小-” 刀刃抵着诺灵顿颈部的力度加重了些许，他立马改口道，“玛，玛丽娜，这着实不妥。”

“为什么？”

“您是即将出嫁的-” 那把剑让他下面的话卡在了嗓子眼里。

“不乖乖妥协的话你接下来的日子会很难过的，中尉小子。” 在一旁默默看着一切的勒萨罗大副终于开口道。

“那好吧，” 他还是信了勒萨罗的话。“如果我赢了，您把外面的裙子穿上可以吗？”

玛丽娜熟练的剑法真的让诺灵顿吃了一惊。第一场他没能放开，面对一位风情万种的西班牙姑娘有些别扭，于是玛丽娜毫不犹豫地暴揍了他一顿。第二场他险些输掉，但最终还是赢回了一点做男人的尊严，刚打算道歉却被姑娘开心地搂住了脖子。

“终于有个可以和我不相上下的人了！” 

“请，请放开我，小姐。” 诺灵顿慌张地不知道手该放哪。

“呐，中尉先生，” 女孩抬头含笑望着他的翠绿色眼睛美的令人窒息。

“叫我詹姆斯吧，玛丽娜。” 他迷迷糊糊地脱口而出，伸手环住了姑娘的细腰。

“詹姆斯，等哪天我丈夫死了用他留下的钱买一艘超大的军船，你愿不愿意来给我当大副？” 玛丽娜认真的问道，“到时候我们弄上几百个炮台，把我那个愚蠢的哥哥炸的屁滚尿流！”

“这恐怕不太适-” 他刚想开口，却在抬头间看到了不知何时出现在门口一脸冷漠的贝克特勋爵。诺灵顿立马放开了玛丽娜，慌张地行了见面礼，“长官。” 

“诺灵顿中尉，我记得我的命令很清楚，将萨拉查小姐带到别墅即可。” 贝克特的语气非常差。

“是的，长官。”

“那你为何-” 小个子男人还没来得及说完话就被他那迎面走来，衣冠不整的西班牙未婚妻惊得说不下去了。他收到过西班牙船长派人送来的他那宝贝妹妹的油画，但玛丽娜·萨拉查本人比画像里的姑娘还要惊艳，贝克特的老脸不由自主地就红了。

“贝克特勋爵？” 女孩子轻声问道。

他有些不自在，毕竟玛丽娜比他要高半头，但贝克特还是绅士地向姑娘鞠了躬并亲吻了她白嫩的手背。

“可爱的姑娘，你来的旅程可顺利？” 他伸出了胳膊示意女孩跟他走。

“还好，贝克特勋爵。” 玛丽娜犹豫了一小下便伸出了手。

“那就好，” 小个子男人说到，回头撇了一眼站在原地的诺灵顿中尉，冷言道，“你可以离开了，中尉。”

 

-

 

“这里是罗亚尔港，大英帝国的殖民地，” 巴博萨紧跟杰克低吼道，“我们在这个时候来这里简直疯了！”

“为什么，赫克托？” 海盗头子心不在焉地问他的新大副，“罗盘指的就是这里没错了。”

“你没听到码头上那个卖鱼的说的话？” 巴博萨一把拉住了杰克，“西班牙的皇室贵族要和罗亚尔港的贝克特勋爵这两天结婚！这里的红衣军和西班牙士兵数量将翻倍！”

“你刚说的是贝克特？” 杰克眯起了眼睛。两人停下了步伐。杰克回头望了一下港湾那里停留的密密麻麻的船只。“等等，那艘船好像看上去挺眼熟的…”

 

-

 

玛丽娜承认贝克特勋爵非常聪明。他会五国语言，博览群书并且待她彬彬有礼，但玛丽娜并没有爱上他。这原本就是个天大的笑话。她从来都没有爱过一个人。玛丽娜·萨拉查爱的是自由，但偏偏唯独这个用金钱买不到。

“以后这里的一切都将会属于你，萨拉查小姐，罗亚尔港的土地和人民。而你将成为他们爱戴的夫人，为我生下可爱的孩子们。” 贝克特勋爵带着诺灵顿中尉率领的一队士兵和玛丽娜漫步在热闹的集市上。她没有仔细听男人喋喋不休的话。玛丽娜那华丽的裙子热的透不过气来，脚下的鞋子也非常难受。

“就在前方，指针指的方向没有错，赫克托，闭上你的嘴好吗？” 一个懒洋洋的声音说到。下一秒玛丽娜就被来自左后方的一个人撞倒了。贝克特勋爵英勇地打算接住她，可玛丽娜太高，拉着小个子男人一同倒在了地上。

“抱歉，” 那个弄倒她的声音接着说到。玛丽娜被诺灵顿中尉小心翼翼地服了起来，看到了一个穿着脏乱的年轻男人和一个留着长卷发的中年男人。两人似乎要开溜，但周围的红衣军已经将他们包围的严严实实。

“你走着不能用眼看路吗，傻逼？” 年长的那个低声咒骂道。

“那我特么要你跟着是为了什么？我忙着看指针嘛，” 年轻的男人反驳回去，漂亮的画着烟熏的眼睛在看到气喘吁吁地爬起来的贝克特勋爵时睁得老大。

“你！” 玛丽娜的未婚夫显然也是吃了一惊。“可恶的海盗，杰克·斯派洛！我说过你逃不出我的手掌，你这个肮脏的海上寄生虫！给我把他抓起来！” 

杰克·斯派洛？

这名字莫名其妙地让玛丽娜的心跳骤然加快。

“天呐，我的头好晕，贝克特勋爵，” 女孩突然说到，义无反顾地向后仰去，可惜她的小把戏并没有引来想要的效果。贝克特指使诺灵顿将她扶住便上前牢牢抓住了那个年轻海盗的手腕。

“我当年在你身上留下的记号还不够让你改邪归正吗？” 男人用阴冷的声音逼问道。杰克挑了挑肩，一脸吊儿郎当的笑着打量他。

“什么记号？夸我美的那个，你这个戴假发的小矮子？” 

“给我把他们两个抓起来，明天就执行死刑！” 贝克特怒吼道。

“不行！” 玛丽娜挣脱了诺灵顿的束缚，快速撒谎道，“我们后天结婚，贝克特勋爵，在西班牙的传统里，婚礼前是不可以杀生的，否则将会给我们带来恶运的。” 

那个年轻的海盗第一次抬眼认真的看了玛丽娜的脸。西班牙姑娘并没有注意到他有些异样的目光，继续说到，“您先把他们扣押起来吧，等我们结了婚以后再杀。到时候可以向我哥哥展示您的风范。”

“哼，这是个好主意，美丽的姑娘，” 贝克特想了一会儿，笑道，“毕竟海上屠夫还不了解我真正的实力。”

“你说什么？” 那个年轻的海盗突然问道。

“把他们带到大牢！” 贝克特命令诺灵顿中尉。

“等等！” 被压下去的年轻男人喊到，“玛丽娜，真的是你吗？玛丽娜！是我，杰克小麻雀！”

“你认识他？” 贝克特冷言道。

玛丽娜努力让自己表情平静地回答道，“并不，我想这个海盗大概是疯了吧。我们回别墅吧，贝克特勋爵，我身体有些不舒服。” 

 

-

 

“这就是你的完美逃脱计划？！” 巴博萨吼道，“把我的命也赌在一个你十五年未曾谋面的西班牙姑娘身上？”

“她一定会出手相救的，老男孩，相信我。玛丽娜可是个了不得的人物，想当年我们的恶作剧-”

“够了，你闭上那张臭嘴吧。还有不到一天就到她们的婚礼了。如果那时还出不去我们大概会被贝克特献给那个可怖的海上屠夫。” 巴博萨生气地说道，但杰克假装头一歪睡了过去。

被巴博萨这么一说，他心里也没了底。万一他认错人了怎么办？即使那姑娘是玛丽娜，说不定她早就忘了自己是谁了，更何况她那可怕的哥哥现在也在罗亚尔港。杰克就这样胡思乱想了一整晚。他是被一名士兵的粗鲁敲击声吵醒的。睁开不知何时闭上的双眼，杰克看到了那个满脸写着不悦的英国人。

“刚刚有人为你们交了保释金，” 士兵说道，“你们可以走了。”

“我怎么给你说的，赫克多？” 杰克小声说道，得意地看着那个士兵将扣下的所有物品归还给他们。

“斯派洛是哪一位？” 士兵接下来的话让杰克愣住了。“保释你的西班牙人让我务必要把这个给你。”

他递过来一个熟悉的钱袋，杰克的手指有些打颤地将里面的银色比索倒了出来。二十三枚，一个也不少。他舔了一下干裂的嘴唇，有些犹豫地问道，“他有没有说什么？”

对面的士兵皱起了眉头，“没。就是务必要把那个钱袋给你。”

“好吧，” 杰克心不在焉地跟着巴博萨出了大牢。他仔细地研究了一下手里的钱袋，果不其然里面叠着一张印着萨拉查家族徽章的小小的纸条，打开一看上面只有简单的一行地址。

“还没蹲够牢？愣哪儿干什么？” 巴博萨不耐烦了。

“你先回船上去吧，我还有件没做完的事，” 说完，杰克向港口反着的方向走去。

洋房里空荡荡的，大概所有的士兵都被调到了维护婚礼现场，杰克没费多大力气就来到了纸条上说的那间房间。然而他还没看清里面的摆设就被后面突如其来的当头一棒打晕了。

 

-

 

杰克醒来的第一个感觉就是呼吸非常困难。还有，他的双手被绑在了身后。

睁开眼睛看到的景象让他惊呆了。对面站着的不是萨拉查，而是一个和他穿着一模一样的青年，连腰间的那把枪都一样。貌似察觉到他醒了，那人走过来蹲在杰克面前抱歉地笑了。

“对不起，杰克，我并非想让我们这么多年后的重逢变成这个样子，但我真的别无选择了，” 女扮男装的玛丽娜说到。

“呜呜呜呜！” 他的嘴被一个丝质手帕堵的严严实实。姑娘见他想说话便把手帕拿了出来。

“我好不容易留的胡子！” 杰克怪叫道，“你这个禽兽，玛丽娜！竟然把它无情的刮掉了！”

“什么胡子？就你下巴上那几根零星的茸毛？”

“你这话让我很伤心，甜心。”

“杰克，未来的勋爵夫人不可以留着胡须步入婚礼的殿堂。”

“你到底对我做了什么？” 这时杰克才意识到自己呼吸困难的原因 — 他被强行塞进了一个带有束腰的白纱裙里。

“我需要些时间逃离这个鬼地方，杰克，所以暂时借用一下你的身份。相信我哥是不会让你死在贝克特的手中的。”

“是啊，他会亲手掐死我的，好姑娘，求你了，别这样对待一个老朋友。” 

“我真的没想到你会来，阿米骗我说你被海盗杀了，” 女孩坐在了杰克身旁，伤感地看着他说，“我哥哥并没有遵守他的诺言，杰克。我向往的自由，再多的比索也买不到。给你点建议吧，别再相信任何男人，他们都是撒谎的狗东西。”

“我也是男人啊。” 杰克奋力地活动着手腕，但那绳子似乎越收越紧。

“你不一样，” 玛丽娜说，“还有十几分钟哥哥会来接你去教堂。祝你好运，杰克。相信我们会再次相见的。”

说完，玛丽娜吻了一下杰克涂了胭脂的脸颊，顺着阳台上的绳索跳了下去。

他废了很长时间才把手腕上的麻绳解开了，毕竟杰克还穿着那个难受的束腰，拖着笨重的裙摆。刚要扯下身上的衣服时，敲门声响起，紧随而来的是那个男人熟悉低沉的声音。萨拉查用西语问他准备好了吗。

杰克看了一眼那诱人的窗口，无奈地捏着嗓子用蹩脚的西班牙语回答道，“好了。” 

他急忙把那个很厚的盖头披在了自己的脸上，隔着上面的缝隙看到了萨拉查推门进来。男人为了这桩婚事穿上了西班牙皇家海军最正式的服饰，胸前挂满了五颜六色的勋章，腰间戴着一把做工精致的佩剑，长发整齐的挽在脑后。

“一切都会没事的，玛丽娜，就算你结婚了，哥哥永远会随叫随到，” 他温柔的隔着面纱捧起了杰克的脸，“我们走吧。”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：我设定的这里贝克特和萨拉查年龄差不多，诺灵顿和玛丽娜差不多大，还是个小中尉。我还是挺喜欢第一部电影里的他的，而且演员还演了王男里风骚的Lancelot
> 
> 身高方面诺灵顿官方是185cm，比杰克年龄上要小大约十岁(1700s), 贝克特是165cm (so sad)，比杰克大(late 1680s)，杰克是175cm (early 1690s)。他们简直WIFI天团了，杰克在中间。这些信息都来自PotC Wiki.
> 
> 还有，其实当时的女孩子们出嫁的年龄大约24-25，男人们30左右，并没有很小就结婚的习俗。我想我大概不会写到Governor Swann和Elizabeth的出现吧。那包比索不是萨拉查给杰克的，是玛丽娜弄得，萨拉查并不知道杰克到了罗亚尔港。
> 
> 我大概写完这篇就要去当吃瓜群众了，中文打字好累。


	6. 相恋

**6. 相恋** **（杰克二十三，萨拉查三十五）**

杰克想他大概这辈子也忘不了贝克特勋爵掀开盖头时脸上惊恐的表情。

“我的上帝啊，” 看见海盗头子那张被玛丽娜用白粉和胭脂摧残的花脸，贝克特整个人都被吓傻了。

“不不，不是上帝，是斯派洛船长，” 海盗头子冲他露出了一个狡猾的微笑，下一秒毫不客气地把玛丽娜的未婚夫连同呆住的老牧师一脚踹开，掏出了藏在花束里的刀子撕开了那个厚重的外裙。观众席里不明所以的男人们都下意识地捂住了自己的眼睛。

“玛丽娜，你疯了吗？！” 

杰克刚打算开溜却被一把拉住了，回头看到的是萨拉查极度震惊的表情。他笑了，伸出手将西班牙男人拉下来毫不犹豫地吻了上去。背后，整个教堂集体发出了惊呼。

“如果站在我对面的是你我还是会认真考虑一下的，美人儿，” 杰克满意地看着自己殷红的唇彩染红了萨拉查的嘴角。

年轻的海盗挣脱了束缚奔向了后门。

“你们还在那站着干什么？给我追！” 萨拉查好不容易缓过来后怒吼道，拔出了腰间的枪。

“长官，那可是您的亲妹妹啊！”其中的一名西班牙士兵惊讶地说，用看禽兽般的眼神盯着他的上司。萨拉查觉得自己要被气吐血了。

“那是个男人！！！你哪只眼把他看成我妹妹了？！”

 

-

 

出乎杰克意料的是后门停靠着一辆现成的马车。

“你简直是我见过最丑的新娘，” 倚在门口的巴博萨说。

“愣那里干嘛，抓紧过来！” 玛丽娜从前座探出了头。杰克不得不承认她穿着自己的衣服跟自己还真有几分神似。

“你良心发现了？” 他快速的爬上了后座。

“原计划是抢走你的船和人。”

“抢我的船和人？不可能的事！他们都衷心予我。” 杰克自信地说。

“其实我们已经启航了一段又折回来的，” 巴博萨的话瞬间给杰克打脸了。

“叛徒！全是些狗娘养的叛徒！我特么白疼你们了！” 他还没来得及发出激愤的演讲就被来自身后的一颗子弹吓得缩回去了。“还停在这干什么？快走啊！”

“啊，其实-” 姑娘犹豫了。

“别告诉我你不是来救我的，玛丽娜。”

“-我们是回来绑架我哥的。”

“你伤透了我的心。” 

话还没说完，萨拉查冲出了后门就被巴博萨提前设置的陷阱困住了。杰克没注意的一个陌生男人将一个粗糙的麻袋套在了西班牙船长的头上。

“快，赫克托，吉布斯，把他扔上来！” 玛丽娜喊到，翻身跳上了驾驶的位置。

“吉布斯又他妈的是谁？” 杰克怪叫道。

“我刚刚从码头上招聘的一名水手，” 玛丽娜边解释边启动了马车，“三颗上等的红宝石可以买到任何人的帮助。”

“你还有什么招式能让你哥老实点吗？” 后座上，杰克被挣扎中的萨拉查压在了身下。

“都用麻袋套住他的头了啊，” 吉布斯回头说。

“那只对鸟有用，你这个蠢货！” 杰克吼道，费力翻了个身骑在男人腰上用腿夹住了他尝试挣开的双臂。

“再坚持一下，马上就到码头了！” 玛丽娜回头喊道，加快了速递。他们真的快到了，因为杰克已经能闻到大海的味道了。打后的巴博萨还在忙着驱散着身后的追兵。

杰克的裙子被撕碎了，下一秒天旋地转，男人再次将他压在了身下，萨拉查喘着粗气将套在头上的麻袋扯了下来，半长的黑发顺着脸颊倾斜而下。杰克低吟了一声，“告诉我顶着我大腿的不是一把枪，爹地。” 

“你们！” 萨拉查气的说不出完整的话。

“坐好！” 玛丽娜喊道。

马车剧烈地颠簸了起来。混乱中萨拉查整个人失去支撑全压在了杰克的身上，杰克趁机用毁了的裙子一角堵住了男人刚想说话的嘴。

“我能问个问题吗？” 他咬着牙忍受着身上的煎熬，“为什么需要绑架你哥？”

“我答应船员们带他们找到埃尔南德斯·科尔斯特的宝藏作为跟着我混的条件！” 玛丽娜解释道，马车做了个急转弯。

“你疯了，玛丽娜！” 萨拉查吐出嘴里的破布吼道，“那只是祖父给我们编造的故事！科尔斯特根本没有留下传说中的那笔来自南美洲的财富！” 

“寻宝图藏在家族的祖传戒中，杰克，” 玛丽娜直接无视了萨拉查，“而破除藏宝洞口的诅咒所需的是科尔斯特男性后裔的血液，也就是我哥的血，” 女孩停下了马车，拔出了腰间杰克的配枪，“给我乖乖下来，阿米。”

“什么叫跟着你混？” 看着玛丽娜用枪顶着自己哥哥的画面有些奇怪，不过杰克还是跟着一起跳下了马车。

“他们快追来了，” 巴博萨急声道，“都快上船！”

“萨拉查小姐！” 码头上传来了诺灵顿中尉急切的喊声。

“对不起，詹姆斯，但让我嫁给贝克特勋爵就等于判处我死刑，他将会一辈子把我禁锢在一个漂亮的笼子里，” 女孩站在女神号的船尾楚楚可怜地看了他一眼，“求求你，放了我让我自由吧。”

杰克吃惊地看着码头上那个领头的英国士兵竟然停下了脚步，就这么望着他们的船使出了港口。“你是不是有海妖血统啊？耍男人这么有手段。”

“怎么可能？” 玛丽娜无视了海盗头子惊讶的目光，冲着杰克的手下们说，“把他们两个给我绑起来。”

“等等，为什么也要把我-” 杰克好像听错了什么，“喂，女神号是我的船啊！”

“抱歉啊，斯派洛，” 巴博萨笑得一点也没有诚意，“不过我们这个新船长可比你厉害的多。”

说完，每个人都从怀里掏出了一颗色彩鲜艳的宝石。

“你们这么简单就被美色贿赂了？” 杰克觉得自己的下巴要掉下来了。“太没出息了！”

“我死也不会和肮脏的海盗勾结，” 萨拉查目光坚定地咬牙道。

“哥哥，我觉得你应该客观地认识一下现在的状况，” 玛丽娜眯起眼睛蹲在了男人的面前，“你生命中最重要的两个人貌似现在都当上了海盗呢。”

萨拉查不死心的再次尝试劝说她，“玛丽娜，现在还不晚，跟我回去-”

枪管不留情地堵上了西班牙船长的喉咙，“我宁可死也不要嫁给那个男人，哥哥。” 

“我没有你这个妹妹，” 萨拉查见毫不管用，生气地狠心道。玛丽娜反而笑了，乖巧地吻了一下西班牙船长的脸颊。

“我知道了，阿米，” 女孩起身对巴博萨说了些什么。

年长的海盗脸上露出了一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，“好的，船长！”

 

-

 

杰克承认，玛丽娜的确非常适合做一个海盗 — 头脑聪明，手段狠。

有她在，一个人在海上能混的很不错。

当然，前提是能和她一伙儿。

不然就会出现现在这种操蛋的情况：杰克和萨拉查一同被谋反的船员们扔到了一个无人居住的荒岛上。

杰克清楚这只是女孩耍的一个小把戏，因为杰克曾经也以同样的方式流放过他的船员，他们并没有走远，可是萨拉查并不知道。男人爬上岸后做的第一件事就是愤怒地紧紧掐住了杰克的脖子，“我当年就应该狠下心来杀了你！” 

拉扯着扭打在了一起，两个人在潮湿的沙子上滚来滚去，但最终还是萨拉查占了上风。杰克这辈子也没见过他如此狼狈的样子，浑身湿透，乌黑的长发疯狂地散落的到处都是，昔日的王者现在落入此境，杰克突然有些后悔当时自己自私地缠上了他。或许如果当年没有听黛西小姐的话，没有偷偷爬上那艘西班牙军舰，现在的萨拉查早就儿女满堂，当上了海军上将。

脖颈上的压力突然消失了。身上压着的男人像断线木偶般倒在了沙子上。

“就算你再次出现并夺走了我的一切，麻雀，我还是下不了手，” 萨拉查呢喃着说，声线里带着一丝绝望。他闭上了眼睛，“我的男孩，你是上天派来惩罚我的恶魔。”

杰克费力地爬起来环顾了一下四周，再看了一眼旁边颓废的男人说，“行了，别在那演苦情戏了，再泡就要泡出毛病来了。”

 

-

 

他们的岛屿恰好是一个东印度公司运酒路线上的地点，因为杰克所在的那艘运输黑奴的商务船曾经在这里停靠过，他很轻松地再次找到了那个隐蔽的地窖。撕开了捆在身上的婚纱后，年轻的海盗头子在地底下的一具干尸上找到了件可以穿的破裤子。来回运了几趟物资后，他在选定的平地上升起了一个火堆。

提醒萨拉查用火烘干湿透的衣服时，男人一点反应都没有，依旧坐在那里，直愣愣地看着海上火红的落日。无奈之下杰克只好自己动手，扒掉了萨拉查身上的衣服，支在火上。

“你够了，屁大点的事儿，不就是妹妹逃婚了吗？又不是世界末日，”杰克实在忍无可忍了，“起码你们都还活着，不是吗？”

还是一点反应都没有。

杰克不耐烦地直接跨坐在男人的身上，孩子气地用手遮住了萨拉查的眼睛。

“灵魂出窍啦？真出窍了我就不客气啦？” 装作要低头吻上去时男人却开口了。

“大海之外，还有领土。”**

“什么？” 

“西班牙国徽上面的拉丁语，父辈们从小就不断重复的话，” 男人平淡地说，依然望着那片蔚蓝的大海，“寓意着要敢于冒险的崇高精神和永远的追求。母亲死后我就把这句话刻在了心上。”

杰克借着来自火堆的微弱红光看到萨拉查胸口上的那行字。黑字上方那个图案杰克再熟悉不过了，西班牙帝国的盾徽，一只凶神恶煞的双头鹰。小海盗忍不住用手指抚摸了那只猎鹰栩栩如生的羽毛。

“沉默玛丽号是根据我母亲命名的，杰克，” 萨拉查揽过了坐在身上的年青人，“我一直坚信她的在天之灵保佑着我们在海上的征程。” 

“屠杀，不是征程。” 杰克冷哼了一声，在男人怀里找了个舒服的姿势躺下。

“征程，” 萨拉查纠正道，“是我们让大海变得更加安全。”

“你为什么这么恨海盗啊？” 杰克懒得跟他争。

“因为他们残忍虐杀了我的双亲和祖父，” 萨拉查冷言道，“所以我发誓要将海上所有的恶棍都一一清除，没想到现实竟是如此讽刺啊。” 

“不是所有的海盗都是坏人，很多是无路可走才选择的，” 杰克懒洋洋地解释，“还有，你妹妹这样的根本不算真正的海盗啦，她只是被压抑太久爆发了，爆发的方式有些吓人而已。” 

“那你呢，麻雀？” 萨拉查低头认真的问。“你算什么？”

“我啊，本来就出生在海盗船上，理所当然就子承父业了呗。”

“你可以说我也是子承父业。”

“这才叫做讽刺嘛，” 萨拉查怀里的年轻人眯起眼睛，嘴角挂着的笑容风情万种，“海里的鱼偏偏爱上了天上的鹰。”

“爱情是用来哄小孩的，杰克。”

“那如果给你选择一个，爱情和自由两者间你选哪个？” 杰克有些好奇地问。

“两者的绝对形态是不存在的，没有绝对的自由也没有真挚的爱情，” 萨拉查的回答换来了怀里青年的一个大大的白眼。

“果然狗嘴里吐不出象牙，我就知道你得给我整个这样的狗屁答案。”

“那你呢？会选哪个？” 萨拉查反问道。

“当然是二者都拥有啊，你当我傻啊？” 杰克说到，“我可是伟大的杰克·斯派洛船长，我— ”

没说完就被一个响亮的喷嚏打断了。

“— 冷了，” 萨拉查笑着给他接上，在男孩愤愤不平的目光下起身拿来了被烘的暖暖和和的衣服和一瓶朗姆酒。杰克惊讶地看着萨拉查用牙咬掉了酒瓶上的塞子，仰脖灌了一大口烘得有些温热的酒水。男人伸手将厚重的外军装盖在了小海盗的肩上，在杰克身边再次坐下，把酒瓶递了过来，挑眉问道。

“喝吗，小子？” 

“喝，” 将头靠在萨拉查宽厚的肩上，杰克痞笑道，“你用嘴喂我，我就喝。”

他带着些许玩味等着刻板的西班牙男人拒绝，得到的却是一个平静的眼神。萨拉查打量了他些许，然后在杰克诧异的目光下喝了一口酒。下一秒他得到了一个辛辣的吻，朗姆酒的味道瞬间充斥了整个口腔。男人一手托着小海盗的下巴，另一只手将痴迷于接吻的男孩搂进了自己怀里。

“还要，” 漫长的一吻结束后，杰克呼吸不稳地命令道，像只柔软的小奶猫一样用挺巧的鼻梁蹭着萨拉查的脸颊，手指不安分地抚过男人胸口的刺青。两个人用这种方式喝完了那瓶酒后都有些燥热的醉了。

杰克笑着将萨拉查骑在了身下，低下头去顺着男人的胸口向下一路舔·吻。萨拉查看到男孩胸口挂着的那枚亮晶晶的戒指后伸出手将其取了下来。小海盗不高兴的皱起了眉头刚要开口，他却托起了男孩的左手，在无名指处印下一个温热的吻，然后将那个有些宽大的指环套了上去。

“我不记得在酒里下过药啊，” 杰克不可思议的呢喃道。听到这句话萨拉查的胸口感觉有些闷闷地疼。

“你今天好不容易穿了次婚纱，我的麻雀，所以...” 他感觉真的有些醉了。

杰克窝在他胸口笑了，“你的麻雀？”

“是啊，我的。” 似乎自我否认不下去了。

“春宵苦短，” 小海盗说出了和七年前一样的台词，萨拉查望着青年亮晶晶的眼睛忍不住笑了。杰克俯身咬住了他的嘴唇，不老实的手伸下去握住了让身下男人呼吸加重的硬物，“我们做些大胆的事吧？”

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** 拉丁语是Plus Ultra，来源于由查理五世，在西班牙国徽上的motto，哥伦布发现新大陆后从Non（不）Plus Ultra 改成了现在这个。大意就是‘还有更远’（further beyond）
> 
> 作者：我觉得我写的简直一锅粥... 萨拉查要被他们玩坏了... 酒后乱性啥的... 剧透一下，萨拉查之所以这么沮丧是因为他明白这样离开会被贝克特误解为勾结海盗的，而且还搞砸了和大英帝国的联婚，消息传回西班牙王室那里，沉默玛丽号和他的船员们都会被扣下的。
> 
> 感觉我快要爬墙去虫铁了，今天Youtube上看了几个小片段就莫名路转粉了...哈哈
> 
> 喜欢的话就点个心心吧，给我写句话啥的。爱你们~


	7. 相爱（车）

**7\. 相爱（车车车）  
**

“什么大胆的事？” 萨拉查眯起了眼睛饶有兴趣地望着坐在身上的年轻海盗。西班牙船长的发带在被丢进海里后就不知去向了，乌黑的长发随意的散落在肩头看上去有种慵懒的性·感。

“我要睡你，” 杰克厚脸皮道。

“哦？怎么睡？” 萨拉查还是带着那个诡异的微笑着望着他。杰克感觉有些不对劲，海上屠夫的眼神仿佛要吃人般锐利，但他还是壮着胆继续说了下去。

“就是用我下面的那啥去弄你那里…” 在男人耳边说话的声音越来越小。

“你的什么？这个？” 萨拉查粗糙的手探进了杰克的裤子。

海盗头子呼吸有些不稳地回答，“嗯，就是你，啊，手里的那根。”

“打算用它做什么，Cariño？” 男人加大了手上的力度。杰克不争气地软了腰，整个人倒在了萨拉查的怀里。

“小，嗯啊，小杰克会让你欲仙欲死的，宝贝，” 脑袋发胀气息不稳，但嘴上还在不停的作死。

“是吗？” 萨拉查笑的宛如一只嗜血的黑豹，“小杰克打算在哪里让我爽到啊？”

“你这里啊，” 醉醺醺的麻雀主动抓住男人另一只手，引导他抚上自己的臀部。

“可是我那里那么小，怎么塞得下？” 萨拉查故意顺着他的话问。

“没事，黛西小姐说做好润滑就可以啊，” 杰克安慰他道，用手指按住男人的下唇，“来，张开嘴好好舔湿它们。”

萨拉查照指令含住了那几根不老实的手指。

“这就对了嘛，” 杰克得意的笑了，“放心，我保证不会让你疼的，甜心。”

“你这是在玩火，麻雀，” 萨拉查哑声道，一个用力把那个磨人的小妖精压在了身下。

“我还怕你点不着呢，” 杰克抱怨道，大胆地用膝盖摩擦着西班牙男人胯下的硬·物，看着身上的萨拉查色迷迷地说，“不过第一次就来骑·乘式有点太过刺激了吧，斯派洛夫人？”

冷笑地看着那个野心爆棚的小海盗被自己按在身下，萨拉查俯身在杰克耳边低语道，“放心，我保证不会让你疼的，甜心。”

 

-

 

杰克第二天醒来时脑海里闪过的第一句想法是：他现在大概知道一条死鱼被海鸟开膛破肚后在太阳下暴晒过好几个小时后是什么滋味了。

好不容易撑开酸涩的双眼，第一眼看到的竟让不是那个可恶的种马萨拉查，而是吉布斯那张无限被放大的丑脸。

“啊！！！” 杀猪般的尖叫吓的落在了邪恶女神号船头的鸟儿惊慌地腾空而起。

杰克连忙想拉开些距离，双腿却不争气地软了，整个人又倒回到甲板上了。手被捆着，于是不小心把裹在他身上的大衣弄掉了，皮肤上那些暧昧的吻痕和齿印瞬间暴露在一船大老爷们儿的眼中，杰克头皮发麻地感到因为刚才的剧烈运动股间流出的温热粘稠。他不记得昨晚晕过去前那个装绅士的家伙在他里面播撒了多少次种子，更不记得自己是什么时候再次被抓回船上绑在了桅杆上。

“终于醒了？” 站在一旁和巴博萨交谈的玛丽娜见他醒了便走了过来。

“萨拉查呢？” 杰克用干涩的嗓音问道。

玛丽娜的目光落到了海盗腰间那触目惊心的青紫手印。

“疼吗？” 玛丽娜帮他再次用大衣挡住了身体。

“不啊，爽的很呢，比你用我当挡箭牌可好受的多，可爱的姑娘，” 忍着后方的钝痛，杰克嘴硬道。

“对不起，我没有想到阿米竟然对自己喜欢的东西还下手这么重，” 玛丽娜给他松绑时看了一眼套在杰克无名指上的那枚刻着萨拉查家徽的指环，“我把他锁在船舱里了，因为他还是不肯配合我的计划。”

“逃跑的计划？”

“追逐自由的计划。”

“你哥说绝对的自由并不存在，” 杰克挣扎着站了起来，“不过有一点我同意，那个小个子英国佬不会轻易让你逃出他的手掌的，” 想到另一个变态的男人，海盗撇了撇嘴，“到时候贝克特若是追上我们，他的目的就不是把你带回罗亚尔港这么简单了。”

杰克在一旁苦心劝导，玛丽娜貌似并没有在认真听他说话，西班牙姑娘的眼睛直勾勾地落在了他藏在衬衣下光裸的大腿，顺着玛丽娜的视线望去，年轻的海盗觉得自己快要气的晕厥了。萨拉查昨天弄进去的东西随着重力的作用竟然顺着他的大腿淌了下来。

“哥哥简直禽兽不如…” 玛丽娜呢喃道，一脸被震撼到的复杂表情，“我是不是该做好心理准备当姨妈了，嫂子？”

“你会失望的，甜心，公鸡不下蛋的，” 杰克费力地挤出一个尴尬的微笑，哑声问道，“你确定科尔斯特的藏宝洞需要那家伙的血液？如果其他体液的话，我们可以直接把他扔下海喂鲨鱼了，我肚子里的分量大概足够解除二十个洞的诅咒了。”

 

-

 

 

“就凭你？” 巴博萨嘲讽的笑了。

“是啊，就凭我，” 杰克把玩着左侧的脏辫，惬意地靠在桅杆上。站在一旁的玛丽娜烦躁的皱起了眉头。他们正在讨论如何让阿曼多·萨拉查 — 那位被锁在船舱里的可怕的海上屠夫 — 主动加入他们的行列。

“我已经说了嘛，我脱了裤子就能搞定他。” 杰克脸上带着抹玩味的笑容，完全没有了几个小时前刚醒来时的狼狈。

“你他妈现在根本就没穿裤子好吗？！” 巴博萨终于忍不住爆发了。

吉布斯和西班牙姑娘相互看了一眼，最终还是女孩开口说，“杰克，我想这个主意行不通…”

“这样吧，既然你们都不相信，” 杰克笑道，“我们打个赌，我成功了，你把一切归还给我，包括我那身行头，玛丽娜。还有，立马改掉航线寻找海洋之心。”

“海洋之心？那是什么？” 玛丽娜问。

杰克没有回答，似笑非笑地看着他们伸出了手，“怎样，成交吗，美女？” 

玛丽娜犹豫了一下，最终还是握住了男人的手，“成交。”

 

-

 

萨拉查有点后悔昨夜的一时冲动，他不应该那么容易就沦陷，在半瓶酒微不足道的作用下将皇家海军的一切职责都抛在脑后和那个令他又爱又恨的小无赖发生关系，可是睁开眼看到那个满脸得意的小妖精穿着他的海军制服吊儿郎当地晃过来的样子，被五花大绑地捆在椅子上的西班牙船长心里的内疚瞬间蒸发的无影无踪。他警惕地望着那个在海盗船上自由行走的年轻人并没有开口说话。

“你好啊，甜心，” 杰克笑得有些咬牙切齿，毫不犹豫地跨坐在男人的腿上撕开了他身上那件潮湿的衬衣，露出了同样咬痕斑驳的小麦色肌肤。萨拉查的后背昨晚被那小子不老实的爪子抓的血迹斑斑，现在紧贴着被海水浸透的衣服火辣辣地疼着，不过海上屠夫还是冲怀里这只野麻雀露出了阴森的笑容，开口低声威胁道：“屁股又痒了，小子？” 

“是啊，” 没想到那小浪货竟然直白的回答道，伸手狠狠地拧了一把萨拉查胸前的一点，刻意地在男人胯部摩擦，咬住萨拉查的耳垂低声道，“我下面想要的都流口水了呢，爹地。”

听了这句话，男人可耻地又有了反应。可是杰克笑着站了起来，瞬间带走了甜蜜的折磨。 

“麻雀，你在做什么？玛丽娜呢？” 咬紧牙，萨拉查努力让自己的头脑保持清醒。

小海盗翻身坐在了一旁的桌子上，顺手拿了一个苹果咬了下去。这时萨拉查才发现他的男孩在那件皇家海军大衣下什么也没穿。

“你妹妹做出了她的选择，” 苹果的汁水顺着青年光滑的下巴滴到了蜜色的胸口上，“现在轮到你了，亲爱的。”

萨拉查清了清干涩的嗓子，危险地眯起了锐利的双眼，“你想让我叛国，海盗？”

“不是以海盗的身份，” 杰克再次蹭了过来，这次却在男人冷漠的目光下跪在了海上屠夫的身前，那双调皮的手顺着西班牙船长的大腿向上抚摸到了昨晚折磨了他一整夜的那根粗大的东西，隔着军裤轻轻按揉着，“而是以情人的身份。”

说完就把男人勃起的阴茎含入了嘴中。

萨拉查身体不由自主地蜷曲想避开着突如其来的刺激，但被牢牢地捆在椅子上的他并不能移动多少，只能睁大眼睛看着那个放浪的男孩不停地吞吐着他的肉棒，呼吸随着一波波的快感渐渐加重。 

“告诉你个小秘密，” 他的麻雀低声呢喃，柔软的声线如同淫妖般蛊惑人心，“其实我想要的自由早在15年前就不复存在了。” 

萨拉查突然扬起了头，咬着牙不让自己在再次进入昨夜彻底被他操软的后穴时发出羞耻的呻吟。男孩颤抖着一坐到底，漂亮的眼角因为巨大的快感而泛起了情欲的红。杰克笑着将手指插入男人散落的发丝用力扯着强迫他抬起头，在萨拉查眼神复杂的注视下费力地摆动起了纤细的腰。

“想知道为什么吗？” 杰克发狠地骑着身下的男人，满意地看着他平时那可怕的自制力慢慢崩塌。

“因为你把八岁的我抱起来的一瞬间我就无可救药地爱上了你，” 萨拉查耳边全是小海盗带着哭腔的魅惑声音，“身体就算逃到天涯海角，心还是牢牢攥在你手里。”  

“够了！” 海上屠夫终于忍不住开口了，“放开我，麻雀！” 

束缚解开的瞬间，萨拉查把那个风情万种的男孩压在了一旁的桌子上，体位的变化让他的阴茎狠狠地撞上了杰克的敏感点。身下的小麻雀眼神迷离地叫了出来，后穴抽搐着夹紧了他粗大的性器。萨拉查报复性地狠狠顶弄了十几下，看着杰克意乱情迷地搂着他的脖子低声抽泣才感觉稍微解气。

“你选择谁，阿曼多？” 杰克细长有力的双腿顺势环住了男人精壮的腰身，气息不稳地在他耳边执着地问道，“爱了你一辈子的海盗，还是你效忠于那从未谋面的皇室？” 

萨拉查看到了麻雀脖子上那条丑陋的白色疤痕，脑海里浮现出了当年那个为了得到他的一吻不惜性命的傻孩子。

其实心里早就有了答案。

“你，一直都是你， _mi alma*_ ，” 海上屠夫双手捧住了杰克潮红的脸，放弃抵抗低头虔诚地吻上了男孩的双唇。

小海盗的呻吟突然拔高了几度，在男人不停剧烈的抽插中颤抖着高潮了，痉挛的双腿间那根粉嫩漂亮的性器喷射出的白浊落在了萨拉查墨色的军装衣襟上，显得无比色情。杰克满意地喘息着，眼角因为灭顶的快感而留下的泪水被海军头子小心翼翼地吻去。

“啊哈，用力，嗯，我还要…” 搂紧男人的脖子，麻雀嘴角掀起了一抹胜利的微笑，在萨拉查身下越发放浪的呻吟。他得意的冲着西班牙船长背后的那道暗门后的几个人使了个眼色，随后心满意足地闭上眼睛尽情享受接下来的性爱。

  

-

 

“大伙儿，出来见见你们新的压船夫人，” 站在船舵旁的小麻雀简直得意的要飞起来了，开心地甩着手里的罗盘。

萨拉查似笑非笑地看着他那得瑟样儿，并没有揭穿谎言，毕竟刚才有个极力反对他存在的家伙被杰克船长直接扔下了甲板。

萨拉查不经意间瞧见站在瞭望台上玛丽娜脸上灿烂耀眼的微笑，潮湿的海风爱怜地拂过年轻美丽姑娘的长发，作为哥哥的他不禁有些发愣，萨拉查从来没有看到过她如此开心的样子。

“寻找海洋之心的方向起航！” 杰克大声喊到，伸手指向了西北方向。

萨拉查诧异地感到海风似乎瞬间改变了方向，他们头顶巨大的黑帆膨胀了起来，邪恶女神号优雅地快速穿梭在浪花翻滚的大海中。

 

**TBC**

 

*** mi alma = my soul (我的灵魂）**


	8. 相伴

**8. 相伴**

他的罗盘貌似出了点问题，杰克皱眉望着不停转动的指针绞尽脑汁，当时跟随指针的方向他和巴博萨来到了罗亚尔港，但现在所指的方向呈现着和那个英国殖民地相反的方向。难道说宝物已经被取走了？

 

杰克烦躁地闭上了罗盘。

 

“怎么了？一脸的不开心。” 玛丽娜换上了一身帅气的男装，高挑的西班牙姑娘英姿飒爽的样子总是能让船上的一部分男人停下手中的工作直愣愣地看好久，把邪恶女神号上工作效率降低到极点了。“阿米又欺负你了？我去收拾他。”

 

“哈哈，并没有，” 杰克干笑着接过了姑娘递过来的地图。萨拉查兄妹之间的争执简直是噩梦般的感觉，两个人张嘴就是连珠炮式语速快的令人眩晕的西班牙语，外加夸张的手势。那次杰克意外躺枪，路过时不小心被莫名其妙地拉入争吵还要求他选一边，根本听不懂的海盗头子再也不想目睹了。

 

“只是时间越来越少了，” 摸着手腕上被女巫画上的符号，杰克解释道，“我答应在固定的世间内找到海洋之心，并将其带回给那个妖婆。”

 

“不然？” 玛丽娜担心的问。

 

“不然她的诅咒就会生效。”

 

“什么诅咒？”

 

“我并不想知道。”

 

“你向她索要了什么？” 

 

“自由和爱情，你会选择什么？” 杰克突然问道。

 

玛丽娜想了一会儿说到，“自由。”

 

“你和我还真像啊，” 杰克望向了正在天边下落的那抹火红的夕阳。

 

“你还没回答她到底给了你什么，” 玛丽娜看向他的眼神很复杂。

 

“这还用问吗，甜心？” 年轻的海盗头子咧嘴痞笑道，“你应该早就知道答案了。”

 

-

 

杰克还有不到十六天的时间找到那个女巫所要的东西。无奈之下，他想到了向他那个无良老爹爱德华·蒂格寻求帮助。指针带领着他们来到的竟然是当时杰克和萨拉查第一次相遇的圣胡安港口。

 

当杰克给西班牙男人解释他们上岸的理由时，萨拉查一脸不悦，“你要找就是当年把还是个孩子的你独自扔在这里的那个不负责任的家伙？” 

 

“我知道你特疼我，甜心，” 杰克冲男人眨了眨漂亮的眼睛，“但大概这个世界上只有我老爹对于海上传说比我懂得还多。他一定能告诉我们关于’海洋之心’的传说。” 

 

“我倒是想亲自见见这个老东西，” 海上屠夫冷笑道。

 

杰克看到男人凶狠的表情打了个冷颤，“别激动，老婆，那可是你未来的公公。”

 

萨拉查并没有回答，只是那张俊脸上似笑非笑的表情让杰克觉得有些毛骨悚然，麻雀有种预感今晚屁股又要遭殃了。他只能硬着头皮带着萨拉查兄妹和巴博萨一起来到了约定好的酒馆，刚推门进去就被一声兴奋的尖叫吓到了。

 

“杰克小可爱？！是你吗？”

 

惊慌地抬头看到一个三十多岁风韵犹存的女人冲了过来，怀里还抱着个四五岁的粉嫩小男娃。女人二话不说上来就是一巴掌，彻底把杰克打蒙了。

 

他捂着脸夸张地叫道，“大妈，我认识你吗？！”

 

“这么久都没来看我们娘俩，” 黛西不解恨地又扇了他一巴掌。

 

方才在杰克背后用西语低声交谈的萨拉查兄妹停下了对话，站在玛丽娜一旁的巴博萨不怀好意的笑了，“哟，没想到你的儿子都这么大了，斯派洛。”

 

“儿子？” 杰克背后响起了魔鬼的声音，萨拉查嘴角阴森地上扬，“这是你的种，麻雀？” 

 

没等邪恶女神号船长来得及解释，黛西的蓝眼睛突然一亮，把怀里那个莫名奇妙出现的孩子干脆递给了杰克，跑到了玛丽娜面前，开心地打量着她问道，“这就是你每次来找我开房时嘴边老挂着的那个胸大屁股翘的西班牙大美女，小杰杰？终于追到手了？” 

 

“你喜欢过我，杰克？” 玛丽娜饶有兴趣地问道。

 

海盗头子老脸一红，“怎么会？！这是个误会，黛西，你们— ”

 

“看来你和这边的计时女很熟，cariño，” 萨拉查的脸上挂着一抹惊悚的微笑，伸手逗了一下杰克怀里熟悉地把玩着青年脏辫上亮晶晶装饰的奶娃，“熟到都喜当爹了。”

 

一滴冷汗顺着杰克的脊背流了下去。

 

还找什么破海洋之心，他活不过今晚了，大概会被萨拉查直接干死在床上吧。

 

“我和她之间没有过那种关系，好吗？！” 麻雀害怕地炸毛了，把忙着吃小手的孩子甩给了自己男人，抓住黛西的胳膊，把她从玛丽娜身边拽到一旁阴暗的角落，低声吼道，“你疯了吗，黛西？再瞎说下去你会害死我的。” 

 

“我们不是约定好你带着心仪姑娘来的时候我帮你让她吃醋吗？！” 黛西瞪他，“臭小子都忘干净了？” 

 

“吃醋也不能随便拐来个孩子当道具啊！人家爸妈不得急死？”

 

“孩子是我的啦，” 黛西拍着呼之欲出的胸脯说到，脸上染上了一抹幸福的红晕，“还记得我那心上人吗？他回来了，孩子是他的，这个酒馆也是我们一起营运的。”

 

杰克顺着女人指的方向看到了一个身材高大的金发碧眼男人正在吧台处售酒。

 

“你的心上人？之前的那个水手？” 海盗不可思议地张大了嘴。

 

“是啊，我又开始相信真爱了，” 黛西笑着把他带回了还站在门口的众人。玛丽娜稀罕的把孩子从哥哥怀里抢了过来，正开心地低头嗅着娃娃身上香香的奶味。

 

“阿曼多，这是黛西小姐，我当年在这跟她混过好久；黛西，这是阿曼多，” 看到男人挑眉盯着他们的锐利眼神，杰克的脸有点烫，声音如蚊子般细小，“他才是我老给你提到的西班牙美女…”

 

这时，酒馆的大门再次被推开了。走进来的竟然恰巧是杰克的老爹。风尘仆仆而老海盗第一眼就看到了自家儿子和一个高挑的黑发美人儿站在一起，姑娘怀里还搂着个可爱的小男娃。

 

“好啊小子，我竟然低估了你，” 爱德华·蒂格睁大了眼睛，大笑着赞成道，“几年不见，我这是要当爷爷了？！” 

 

“啊啊啊啊，你们她妈的都是脑残吗？！” 杰克在巴博萨杠铃般的笑声中彻底抓狂了。

 

-

 

“海盗，” 萨拉查眯起了眼睛，手警惕地抚上腰间的佩刀。

 

“屠夫，” 老蒂格直接亮出了天天挂在身上的那把枪。

 

杰克在两人掀翻桌子开干前大声清了清嗓子。

 

“小杰克，这不管你的事，” 老爹头也不回地说，“可恶的海上屠夫杀了无数个我们的兄弟，今天我要替他们报仇。” 

 

“麻雀，我想接下来的场景你并不想目睹，” 萨拉查慵懒地用西语说。

 

“你们两个够了！” 杰克吼道，豪不客气地抢走了两人手头的武器。

 

“都给我坐回去，” 海盗头子没好气地把蒂格按回座位上，“我找你是有目的的，老东西。”

 

“哼，我还没从失去孙子的悲痛中缓过来呢，臭小子，” 蒂格不悦地哼哼道。

 

“失去个屁，本来就不是我的种，” 杰克不耐烦的说，“你对于’海洋之心’的传说了解多少？”

 

“海洋之心？” 老头子警惕地看着儿子，“你打听这个干啥？” 

 

“还不是你那个女巫要找这个东西，” 杰克皱眉道。

 

老海盗想了一会儿，眼珠一转问道，“听说过三叉戟的传说吗，儿子？”

 

“波赛冬的三叉戟？”斯派洛船长笑了，“老头子你是不是老年痴呆了，那玩意儿是不存在的。” 

 

蒂格没搭理他继续说到，“传言三百年才会出现的血月之夜带着海洋之心到世界的尽头便可以寻到进入波塞冬之墓的入口，拿到藏在墓里的三叉戟就可以以神之力统治所有的海洋。”

 

“这么说传言是真的了？海洋之心其实是把钥匙？” 杰克两眼放光地问道，“只要得到三叉戟我就可以称霸七海了，根本用不着那个老巫婆的帮助！” 

 

“小声点，儿子，” 老海盗警告到，“再过几日便会是血月出现的日子了，不止你一个想得到海洋之心，我听人说黑胡子和他那群可怕的追随者们也在寻找那把开启墓门的钥匙。” 

 

杰克聚精会神地听着，抬手要喝一口旁边的朗姆酒，却被突然从半空中蹦出来的一只穿衣服的猴子吓了一跳，酒水洒了一裤裆。萨拉查嘴角向上抽了一下，杰克狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

 

“谁养的野猴子？！”

 

“他的名字是杰克二世，” 玛丽娜一脸得意地和巴博萨从人群中挤了过来，“我和赫克托用十枚银币买到的。”

 

“脏死了，玛丽娜，” 萨拉查皱眉。

 

“十枚？！一个破猴子这么贵？” 杰克吼道，“蠢货，你们被坑了！” 

 

猴子跳到了他头顶上一屁股坐了下来。

 

“它很喜欢杰克耶，” 玛丽娜小声在巴博萨耳边道。

 

巴博萨坏笑着耸了耸肩，“同类相吸嘛。”

 

-

 

“你在后悔。”

 

萨拉查回头看到了悄然来到他背后的麻雀，“此话怎讲？”

 

“选择我，你后悔了，” 杰克解释道，望向了萨拉查先前面对的海面，“让我猜猜，那是家的方向。”

 

男人摇头笑道，“傻孩子，你和玛丽娜才是家的方向。” 

 

“你在担心他们，勒萨罗和你的船员们，” 杰克说出了自己的猜想。

 

“我保证他的妻女会尽我所能将勒萨罗安然无恙地带回波多黎各，” 萨拉查叹了一口气，“洛兰多中尉还有一位七十多岁的老母亲等着他。”

 

“等我们拿到三叉戟就能轻松地找到并救下他们，” 杰克搂住男人的腰安慰道，“老罗是个聪明的人，他们不会有事的。” 

 

萨拉查低头吻了一下小海盗光洁的额头，“但愿如此，我的男孩。”

 

仿佛是上天听到了他们的祈祷，宁静的夜晚被一声鹰啸打破了，杰克抬头正好看到了一个巨大的黑影滑翔在海上的迷雾中。萨拉查吹了一声响亮的口哨。宙斯像古神话里的天神一般悄然落在了船边，锋利的爪子牢牢地陷入了木制围栏。杰克小声惊呼了一下，像十几年前那样习惯性地缩进了男人的怀里。

 

“呃，它还活着啊？” 杰克紧张的问。

 

“傻麻雀，鹰可是能活数十年的鸟类，” 萨拉查笑着伸手取下了捆在猎鹰腿上的那个卷轴，借助着洒下的洁白月光读起了纸上的内容。

 

“怎么了？” 杰克看着男人脸上的笑容消失的无影无踪。

 

“是勒萨罗写来的，” 萨拉查皱眉道，“玛丽号被西班牙帝国赠送给了贝克特勋爵以赔偿未果的联婚，他们也被迫效忠贝克特，但勒萨罗带着船员们驾船潜逃了。”

 

“什么？” 

 

“他用暗号说他们三天后希望和我们在南海域的某坐标碰面，mi amor，” 萨拉查激动地捧住了杰克的脸，“我的船员们还活着！” 

 

三天时间，杰克咬住了下唇，去除三天的时间他还剩下整整十天来找到海洋之心并将其送至女巫的海岛上。小臂上灼烧的符咒仿佛有着心跳一般搏动，时时刻刻提醒着他时间的流逝。

 

“好，” 杰克奋力地寄出了一个灿烂的微笑，“我们这就改变航线吧。”

 

-

 

“这就是西班牙的上等红酒？” 贝克特坐在在沉默玛丽号宽大的船长办公室里，优雅地嗅了下手里酒杯中深红色的液体后皱起了眉头，“味道实在是差强人意。你说呢，勒萨罗大副？”

 

他起身来到跪在地上衣冠不整的中年男人面前，笑吟吟地望着因身上血肉模糊的鞭痕和烙印而疼得打颤的大副。勒萨罗的手脚被粗糙的麻绳紧紧捆在一起，身上那件破烂不堪的白色衬衣被血液染成了暗粉色。

 

“要不要来一口？” 贝克特问道，可是西班牙男人还是死死闭着嘴不肯说话。

 

“那我就当你默许了？” 小个子男人将那杯液体满满倒在了男人背上最深的口子上。勒萨罗疼得闷哼了一声，但还是拒绝开口。

 

“唉，你们西班牙佬怎么这么无聊？” 贝克特将空杯子随意的扔到了一旁，将守在门口的诺灵顿中尉叫了过来。“既然酷刑没有用，那我们就换个办法让你开口吧。”

 

“给我带过来一位玛丽号的船员，詹姆斯。”

 

“长官？”诺灵顿并不理解为何要这么做。

 

“问他们谁在西班牙有亲人等他们回家，把举手的前五个给我带过来。” 

 

“长官，这 — ” 

 

“诺灵顿中尉，你若是办不到，我可以分配给别人。”

 

“是，我这就去，长官。”

 

“这样吧，忠诚的勒萨罗大副，我们玩个游戏，” 贝克特拿起了挂在萨拉查办公桌背后的那把祖传下来的佩剑冷笑道，“从现在开始，我每五分钟杀掉你一名忠诚的船员，直到你配合写下我要你写给阿曼多·萨拉查的信，告诉他你率领船员们逃出来罗亚尔港，并且希望他带着妹妹和那个可恶的小海盗来和你们碰面。”

 

地上的男人终于忍不住低声用西语狠狠骂了一句。贝克特笑着指使诺灵顿领进来了第一位船员，一个年轻的棕发碧眼的小伙子。

 

“来，孩子，告诉我们你为何急切想返回西班牙，”英国男人柔声诱导。

 

达维斯中尉紧张地看了一眼跪在地上受伤的大副，结巴地说到，“我，我的新婚妻子刚，刚为我生下了一对可爱的双胞胎，先生。”

 

“啊，简直太美好了，”贝克特赞同地鼓起了掌，“你说美不美好，大副先生？”

跪在地上的男人还未来得及开口，贝克特就提起了一旁的佩剑将其深深地捅进了年轻人的下腹，残忍地横向切了下去。

 

“不！” 勒萨罗剧烈地挣扎了起来。达维斯中尉睁大眼睛不可思议地看着血液顺着巨大的伤口快速的染红了膝下的地板，抽搐着缓慢地倒下了。

 

“好好看着他的眼睛，勒萨罗大副，” 贝克特扯起了独眼男人凌乱的长发，“是你夺走了那两个孩子父亲的性命。我给你五分钟思考的时间，然后我们请进来下一位。” 

 

勋爵笑着抽出了萨拉查船长的佩剑，在尸体的背上擦去了血迹。

 

“你的答案，勒萨罗。”

 

 

**TBC**

 

 **作者：** 米娜桑，这边 4th of July 放假啦，所以我抓紧写点吧，其实挺想抓紧写完然后安心干别的。看看能写多写多少吧。前天打了一个大纲，貌似还有四更就可以完结啦！！或者三更，看我每次断章在哪吧~

写的我真的好累，感觉把脑内的英文对话翻成中文打出来就不那么带感了，不过我中文文笔真的有限，所以真的超级感谢一直以来支持的大伙们~ 肥肠感动的！

 


End file.
